Soul Flame
by F.B.100
Summary: "Izuku was born with a quirk, a quirk like none other before, even all for one trembled in fear of this quirk for there was a prophecy 'he who holds the souls of flame shall be the darkest or brightest being above all, for nothing can stop them.'" Fem!MinataxIzukuxLa BravaxKomorixother(s), short girls galore! dekucentric.
1. Chapter 1

The day Izuku got his quirk was a strange one, he was still 4 and it was a day where he had just gotten home after being beat on by his ex-childhood friend now bully for stepping in and stopping him from hurting some random girl he had proclaimed had a "weak" quirk and wasn't allowed to talk back to him or go against him, and learned the harsh lesson that not everyone is born equal.

Now he normally would be trying to hide any bruising he had gotten and was on auto-pilot but when he went to open the mirror to get the med-kit they had, he noticed there was a distinct lack of any bruising or burns, he mainly shrugged this off as Kacchan having an off day or deciding to be a little more lenient with his beating today.

But Izuku was mainly thankful there was nothing to hide and went through the rest of the day normally but things started to change when he went to bed that day.

Izuku was in some strange void and the only thing he could see were "suns" no matter where he turned he quickly counted them and counted 16 different "suns" all with different colors slowly he started to somehow mutter all the possibilities this could mean

But then he abruptly realized one of the "suns" was getting closer, upon closer inspection it was a pure orange...sky? Izuku did not know how to interpret this.

"why is there a sky here that is orange where even is here and why is it getting closer?" with that startling thought he saw it was indeed getting closer so much so he tried to run but quickly found out he was rooted to the spot and just as quickly the orange sky enveloped him.

Slowly Izuku started to freak out but then abruptly a flame came into existence not to far away from him, it was of the same color of the orange sky around him but seemed to call to him.

Slowly and hesitantly he raised his hand toured the flame and as though attracted to his palm the flame darted to his hand, but with a calm that he should not have had from a pure orange flame going on his hand Izuku watched as the orange flame slowly shrunk then seemed to go to his middle finger and finally to the shape of...

A ring? but what interested Izuku was the design of the ring with a large polygon shaped form with a beautiful orange crystal in the middle with 6 onyx colored stone surrounding it with an intricate emblem with what looked to be bullets in the middle of the ring.

(but what about what he forgot in this dream of flame?)

Suddenly the orange sky seemed to shift and slowly began to rotate downward and as the sky went south slowly the orange turned brown and sky turned to land which Izuku landed upon.

"What's happening?"

As though answering his question much like before a flame came into existence, the flame was the same brown as the land around him and again not to far away and much like before Izuku felt a calling.

Raising his hand but this time it was his left, not his right were the orange polygon ring sat innocently, and much like before it darted to his hand but feeling no fear much like before it got to his hand and he watched transfixed once more as this flame became a ring as well but this one was...

Blocky was the only word that came to Izuku's mind it looked like it wanted to be in a perfect polygon shape like the other one but decided to to elongate and become shorter but broader, it too had 6 onyx colored stone around it.

The ring too had a beautiful gem inside it was brown but seemed to shine like amber and the same emblem like the other ring was inside it, suddenly it clicked.

Raising both hands up to look at the rings, the orange seemed to bring a sense of warmth but also elusiveness and longing, while the brown one brought a sense of homeliness but also understanding and sadness.

The orange was his father, the brown was his mother.

Suddenly the area around him began to contort the ring on his left seemed to suddenly grow chains around it, chocking it?, suddenly he was in the middle of the void again but this time the Black "sun" seemed to eclipse the golden "sun" while seven of the "suns" seemed to be chained and another six frozen, only the orange sky was untouched.

Abruptly he started to fade and was left with the sense, 'he was not ready'.

(but this part of the dream of flame is sealed in the blood of sin.)

Izuku suddenly found himself waking up to his collectors Edition all might alarm clock, he then drowsily turned it off and went to rub his eye when suddenly he felt something blunt and heavy hit his eyebrow as he reached for his eye, and quickly realized its the ring!

He was shocked and in his shock the last thing he expected was for the ring to start sparking and then promptly explode into a campfire sized pure orange flame, were upon seeing this, Izuku promptly fainted, and with the disappearance of his consciousness so to did the flames.

**Hello everyone who took the time out of their day to read this i'm but a humble novice that hopes to see you all review this story so that i may make it better**.**(this chapter was recently updated-what is the dream of flame?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Moments earlier Inko had just woken up and was ready to start breakfast when suddenly.

"*wooooosh* ah! *thump*" Inko's heart was racing in her chest as she rushed to her sons room, bursting through the door like a bat out of hell, she found her son uncounces with the faint smell of smoke lingering in the air and temperature just a few degrees higher than comfortable, nothing seemed at all wrong and it was just her imagination it was than she noticed the ring on her sons finger.

"now how did this get here he didn't have it when I got home yesterday?"she thought to herself, she then noticed her son was slowly coming back to the land of the living.

"honey what's this ring you have?"

"MOM! I had a reallystrangedream-"it was only the beginning of the sentence but Inko had already gotten lost on what her son was saying, speaking quietly but sternly like only a mother can, she proceeded to ask.

"honey slow down and repeat what you said"

"ok, so I had this really weird dream and their was this flame and it turned into a ring and then I woke up and the ring was still there! but then it burst into flames and it scared me and I hit my head on the wall and-and, well...,you know the rest." Inko had never been happier in her life! the doctor they went to had said he was quirkless but here he was with apparently a quirk! there was so much to do but first.

"honey can you be a dear and see if you can make the flames you were talking about?"

"Ok mom" than he did just that, in fact he did it so well not only was Inko scared by the sudden flames but so was her son after a brief scare resulting in them scrambling trying to calm down Inko finally got a good look at this flame and...Inko couldn't describe it, it just seemed impossible.

Coming exactly from the ring were flames but not just any flame like she was expecting, after all she had telekinesis, no matter how weak, and her husband flame breath they both expected him to have a flame quirk but this was...unexpected.

The flame seemed to be so vibrant but it wasn't painful or even hard to look at, it seemed to contradict flame, sense it looked to be completely made of only orange flames no other colors you expected to see with fire, beyond that it seemed to not release any smoke even when the smell was still there it was not as bad as you would expect from an open flame.

It seemed like the flame was only the size of a cup at most and that's when she finally looked to her son, she almost had to turn away from what she saw, he had the biggest smile on his face so much so she dared to think it beat even All Might in size and even looking at his smile it seemed to shine even more brightly than even the flame he held ever could, than reality rushed back to her.

"As happy as i am we don't want you from passing out again from over using your quirk now do we? now be a dear and go get washed up while mom gets dinner ready can you go do that for me please?"

"Kay mom!"still with the smile on his face but at least he put the flame out, and what do you know right before he practically teleported to the bathroom she could of sworn the room had been as bright maybe even more so even after he put the flame out purely from his smile alone but she decided to shelf that thought.

"Ok Inko time to celebrate this big event" she thought to herself, she then proceeded to make breakfast.

(POV Izuku)

When I got out of the bathroom I felt my best day ever turn even better it was my favorite food for breakfast

"Katsudon!"

"Haha! yes Izuku its katsudon make sure to eat it quickly i made a new quirk specialist appointment to see if we can get your new quirk tested and named but it's going to be a different one, I don't trust the last one anymore."

"Kay mom."

Izuku was so exited his own quirk! they were now in the car heading to the appointment.

"I really hope I learn more about my quirk especially since it's really obvious it's not a normal flame it being pure orange and all and it being item based and-*mutter mutter mutter*"

"Izuku!"

"huh?"

"your muttering dear"

"oh, sorry mom"

'"it's fine dear, oh look were here"

~moments later~

"well mam we think we have a theory why your son was originally diagnosed quirkless"

the painful reminder of Izuku's previous status stung, the words of his previous doctor bouncing around his head made it sting worse.

"and what might it be doctor?"

"well, though few, there have been a few kids quirks that had quirks but needed specific items to actually make them work it's a pending theory that because his quirk in the shape of a ring it's not affecting his foot in any way only focusing on the ring that obviously is releasing flames and unsurprisingly can't seem to damaged, even one of our diamond bone saw's which are impressively sharp, but the edge got dulled when it made contact with the ring but your also lucky for if what your son said is true you won't have to worry about it randomly going off during the night but also seems like your son does not have to hardly focus for the ring to ignite from the test's it seems even a passing thought can activate the ring but what was surprising was that it seems your son can decide when the flame is able to burn or not and when we tried to see how much he can release well we can't really say sense just as he engulfed the whole room in flame he passed out so it's obviously tied to stamina which, to remind you, to engulf the whole room is not an easy feat just something to keep in mind but besides that all we have to do is put down whats name is, so young Izuku what do you want your quirk name to be"

Izuku had thought long and hard, especially over the whole thing about the dream he had and came up with a name that seemed to resonate with him.

"Soul flame"

"Ah what a creative name!(turns to Inko)his quirk will be registered tomorrow, have a nice day"

Inko had much to think about, sure she and her husband expected their son to have a flame quirk but she did not think to this magnitude, she remembered the testing room it was giant, easily the size of her whole apartment complex by five, she was scared but the role of a mother overpowered it she will support her son's dream.

~the next day~

"Kacchan I have a quirk!"

"eh shitty deku don't lie to me!" Bakugou growled out.

"But i do look" Izuku then show's Bakugou the ring on his finger

"che don't lie to me shitty deku" after repeating himself like a broken record Bakugou stomped off.

"But I-"

"Your the one that saved me from being hurt by him right?" surprised from the new voice izuku spun around and came to see a sight he wasn't expecting, it was the girl he had defended from kacchan yesterday

"h-h-hi"

'"hi, i came to ask...would you like to be friends?"

"f-f-Friends! really!"

'"uh hu"

"sure! my names i-i-i-izuku midoriya

'"you can call me...la brava!"

"why la brava?"

'"because that's going to be my hero name!"

"really!?"

'"for sure"

"than you can call me...vongola...i don't know why but i like it"

'"ok von-kun want to go play?"

"sure! let's go brava-chan!"

little did he know this was just the beginning

**I'm sure this is obvious but the girls in the harem will be slightly ooc especially la brava sense she does not have a tragic-ish backstory from here on, also i got my first review! And under 2 hours wrote this when i saw it, its like i was on a review high or something anyway your reviews fuel me, no reviews? My lazy-ness sets in also i hope this makes up for the very short first chapter, also are there any other short girls that should be added that i missed? Also in the long term future there will most likely be smut but i will warn but thats way in the future any way like last time please leave reviews on thoughts of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

~4 years later~

Izuku's life had changed drastically with both his quirk and La Brava or Brava-chan as he always calls her, over the years Izuku has been unable to go to the void where he first saw his quirk besides that, the highlights of discoveries in the use of his quirk was the ability to make some type of glove that allowed him to reach a higher level in his flame but was so draining he could only use it for one minute another was the ability that was even more draining, the ability to stonify objects, to say these two discoveries were surprising would be a understatement the running theory for the gloves is the ring changing shape and becoming a type of unlock or "key" per the stronger flame, though Izuku can also use what he dubbed his "soft flame" allowing him to use the gloves longer (up to 10 minutes) the reason this is useful is that he can emit flames from his gloves now instead of just his ring allowing for a more diverse use of his flame hence another highlight in his life doing martial arts more specifically mara krav, the other running theory for the stonification that he is able to do is that the unique look his flame's take being pure orange seems to instead of "burn" they instead "stonify" which Izuku also dubbed this ability "harmony", besides these two big changes in Izuku's quirk in terms of his body besides needing stamina for his flames no matter how hot he makes his flame they don't affect his body heat another is that he seems to have a type of "intuition" of course Brava-chan says he can't have this because

'"Only women can have good intuition that's why it's called woman's intuition in the first place hmph, besides isn't your quirk broken already?"

'Can't deny that'

Along with that is Brava-chans influence on his life, she's become his only friend over the years since Kacchan-Bakugou, Brava-chan has been trying to get me to break that nickname for him over the years, but he has told everyone I'm quirkless of course both I and Brava-chan tried to deny this at first but he just said that Brava-chan was also quirkless and saying "why don't you show us your quirk then?" but I don't want to break quirk rules and Brava-chans quirk being...so specific she can't deny it either so both of us just learned to live with it but since Brava-chan has been with me for so long we both know each other's quirks, mine being obvious, but she was too embarrassed intel about a month of us knowing each other even then it took a week before she would look me in the eye again, but after that she became...closer? Can't really describe it but it feels nice to both of us, for about a month now she looks like she wants to say something but than the moment passes and we both go to do something, also Brava-chan has gotten more and more into tech of course when I found out about this I said,

"Brava-chan instead of going through the gen. Ed. why not just hack the whole school! How would the school deny you then?"of course she just looked at me with a _look_ then said "hmph, of course _you_ would think that, its U.A.! run by the smartest person in the world!"

"Then it would make them want you in it even more!"

Then she just looked like her face exploded with red 'does she have a fever?' than just avoided eye contact, "hey-Izuku! Time for school! Make sure you dont keep Brava-chan waiting _too_ long!"

"kay mom!"embarrassed he quickly scrambled out the door trying to keep up with La Brava, well saying _keep up_ loosely because not even ten steps out the door he caught up to her, once she saw him she just tried to go faster

"Aww come on Brava-chan don't be so upset" then proceeded to pick her up like a plush toy just causing her to become more red in the face, one thing they both noticed is that quickly after two or three years she just _stopped growing _and with his training and possibly his quirk he quickly grew taller than her, but so did everyone else to her endless annoyance, but soon after she started making him pick her up so that she could keep up with him, but even after it was her idea and him happily agreeing to it she still gets endlessly embarrassed when he picks her up like this. As they continued to walk to school, none other than Bakugou himself show's up

"Oi, shitty nerd." He said as he purposely pushed Izuku and he fell down still with Brava-chan in his arms.

"Dammit Bakugo!" Brava stood up with a snarl on her face.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Pheh like you two are worth my time." Bakugou then proceeded to stomp off.

"Brava-chan, calm down it isn't worth it," Izuku then grabbed her hand and began walking in the other direction to go around where Bakugou was going down.

Embarrassed, "why do we let him get away with treating me and you like this?"

"Because, the school would take his side, they all think that he will _actually_ become a top ranking hero."

"Hah that's the best joke I've ever heard in what will most likely be the rest of my life!"

"Brava-chan, calm down look we are almost at the school."

Sure enough they were, like all other days the school was slow and full of bullying and belittling of the two, they were just happy they had one another at the end of the day, but just as the end of school bell rang.

"Hey!, worthless deku!"turning around at the the old nickname Iuku turned around to see Bakugou and his cronies slowing coming to him, quickly he tried to get all his stuff sadly he was not fast enough

"Oi, deku are you ignoring me?" Looking up Izuku found the sad sight of both Bakugou and his cronies at his desk and Bakugou had a bad look on his face.  
"You still got your stupid dream of being a hero while quirkless deku?"

"I told you-" *boom*an explosion erupted from bakugou's palm interrupting what he was about to say.

"You talking back deku? Get rid of your fantasy and face reality your quirkless and will never be a hero and neither will your shitty girlfriend."

"She's not my-"

"I don't give a fuck who she is, shut the fuck up and give up on your fantasy" with those parting words bakugo shoved Izuku against the wall and left with his cronies in tow, walking out of the room Izuku found La Brava waiting for him outside the classroom.

With a sad and forlorn look on her face.  
"Want to go home?"

"*sniff* yea" as he said this he slowly picked her up La Brava was still in the right state of mind to be embarrassed but not all that much the sadness was to much to really feel all the embarrassed, and hence the end of the day with Izuku going home again and La Brava consoling him.

ENDNOTES

**Hello once more everyone I had a bit of trouble with this one but pulled out in the end, sadly I will not be updating again tomorrow I'm actually putting up a poll for the next time skip if either kinoko or Fem!mineta will be making an entrance in his life before the final time skip-going to U.A. be warned who shows up first will influence the rate of his relationships, also for those who noticed, yes this is inspired by KHR or katekyo hitman reborn(i think that's how it's spelled?) anyway I got a beta-reader!/co-author for the times I hit a block in my writing and I somehow made this chapter even longer than the last anyway like last time leave reviews! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Preview~

*thump* "kacchan!" Racing to his bullys sophacating body in the viscous body of the villains quirk, with no command or heed from his own mind his ring began to shine a brilliant orange light, it would strike fear in the hearts of the ones the sky deems to not protect.

Hundreds of feet in the air with nothing but his body filled with adrenaline, his quirk, and the trapped girl, he looked in the many red eye of his ire, the world slowed and came to a stop, the void appeared and red "sun" drew closer, all the while a stone on his ring cracked showing the shining brightness of a gem the color of crimson blood, as the red "sun" drew nearer, the reason of his ire would know devastation! _A storm was brewing_.

*BOOOOOMMMM* Under the crumbled rubble, with a shatter filling the air, once more in the void, the red "sun" no..._storm_ was upon him, and all would know it!

**I couldn't handle not giving you all something! So I did this i hope this is accepted well,and i hope i did these moments justice as well, im sure many can tell whats going to happen and reading in the lines can tell when the second moment happens, the first being obvious, but just to clear up any future confusion just because the stone "cracked" does not mean its fully out, the second moment that I showed is when its fully unsealed, it will be a normal update but with the introduction of the winner of the poll tomorrow, i'll prob not do this again if you all don't like it but if its accepted well i'll prob do it agian during the next poll, as always pls review, bye!(p.s. I just wanted to say, for though's wondering why i did this i was disappointed by all the fics that were either crossovers or had a touch of KHR so i did one my self and i think you all are enjoying it and i hope i keep doing it well, next is why its a short girl harem, that was also inspired but in a reverse way, it was inspired by yojimbra?(don't think i'm spelling that right)but his fic LEVEL UP! I saw it and decided it would be a neat idea to go with the **_**opposite **_**of what he did. POLL NOW CLOSED.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- welp seems like Fem!minata won, also for all of you who are wondering why this is out today and not tomorrow, welp the poll was not getting voted on much so it was cut early, also I've been forgetting to do this, I IN NO WAY OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA, any way on to the story**

~4 years later~

It was the beginning homeroom besides Izuku being now the tallest person in the class for the last two years, and his training going to well he had a black belt in mara krav and some other small hand to hand fighting styles, Izuku expected today to be like every other day but instead it would be another change on the level of La Brava appearing in his life.

"OK class! We have an exchange student today!(**AN-yes I just did this.)**

"OK. Come on in Minata-san." quietly the classroom door opened to reveal a girl who Izuku could only describe as Brava-chan with a different quirk, she was around the same height of La Brava with what looked to be purple balls on her head that looked to naturally form a pigtail similar to La Brava's own hairstyle, at the thought Izuku chuckled in his head knowing if he said that out loud Brava-chan would most likely hit him in the kidney...again.

Slowly the new girl walked into the middle of the front of the classroom.

"Minata-san please introduce yourself." looking to be nervous the diminutive girl introduced herself.

"Hi everyone my name is Minata M-Minori." ending with only a slight stutter she then bowed to everyone which nearly everyone acknowledged with some varying nods.

"Now Minata-san go sit in the empty seat next to Midoriya-san, the one with the green hair," Izuku suddenly realized why this was happening on the first day, which was only a month ago, he and La Brava had gone to sit in the back like always near the window but a kid had already taken the widow seat in the back so he had sat in the seat next to the other random kid with Brava-chan on his right.

But after the first day the random kid had just disappeared and never appeared afterword and clearly the teacher was not going to clear up the why either to Izuku just let it settle, ah the new girls standing next to him.

With a nervous lilt in her voice she greeted him

"H-Hi"

With a cheery smile Izuku greeted her back.

"HI my name is Izuku Midoriya oh! This is Brava-chan well… that's my nickname for her anyway"

"Hi! You can call me well...you can call me La Brava or Brava-chan, it's nice to see I'm not the only one this height anymore.

At those word's Minori looked around the green haired boy, who surprisingly hadn't snickered once, and had shown to only be kind during their short introduction to one another, unlike what she was expecting, and saw a sight she _also_ never expected, it was the girl who had called her self La-Brava and was the literally the same height as herself even their hairstyle's were the same.

"Sooo~... is pigtail's like the universal hairstyle for girl's who are short?" Izuku quickly jabbed at his short pink haired friend while facing her.

"Or did you just steal it?" Izuku proceeded to say with a cheeky smile.

"Humph like I would tell you! Just ignore the numb skull, he's let his quirk get to his head." La Brava jabbed back while talking to Minori.

"*snort* The only one who's let their quirk get to their head is Ka-Bakugou.'' Izuku quickly cut himself off before he said his nickname for his childhood and current bully.

Confused Minori asked for clarification of who this 'Bakugou' was.

"Who?"

Quickly Izuku glanced at the sea of students in the class before quickly lowering himself to her height next to her ear.

"See the one with sandy hair that's imitating an explosion and looks to have a permanent scowl on his face?"

Slowly looking at the sea of students and finally seeing who she believed he was talking about.

"Yea?"

"His name is Katsuki Bakugou, his quirk is explosion, and has an ego the size of mt. Fuji...mmm possibly larger," La Brava quickly cut in, "-and he's an asshole the size of one too!"

*snort* "Brava-chan calm down, and don't worry we'll bring him down a peg once we get into U.A."

"What! No way! You two are planning to go to U.A. too?" surprised both Izuku and La Brava looked at Minori with surprise on both of their faces before Izuku quickly stated

"You're going to U.A.?"

"Yea! I'm going to the hero course! 'To find a man for myself hehe'(**AN-YES! Minori will be perverted much like her male counterpart but it's slightly less because A:it's her first day. B:she's a lady, she feels the need to be slightly more refined than she wants to be, but she WILL become more perverted in the future.)**

"Wow that's so cool me and Brava-chan are also going to try for the U.A. hero course as well!" Izuku said with a large grin on his face while slightly shouting but was quite but sadly, not quite enough.

"Huh you still have that shitty fantasy of your deku!" Bakugou yelled at him from across the room.

"Your quirk-less ass and equally quirk-less girlfriend will never even get past the gate! You would both most likely die too the first villain you two face in the first place!" Bakugou started while slowly stalking the trio but upon seeing the dimute form of Minori stalked off most likely leaving them alone because he believed he had successfully scared off the new girl from ever interacting with them again.

"T-T-That was so scary!" Minori whisper-shouted.

"Yeah well you get used to it besides he can't do anything to bad with him being on a watch list and such." Izuku calmly stated.

"What watch list?" Minori inquired.

"Well firstly me nor Brava-chan are quirk-less, we just don't like show off are quirks like a certain explosive Pomeranian, secondly because of what my quirk and Bakugou's quirk both are their is a possibility of extensive damage to the school when we interact, thirdly before you ask my quirk allows me to make a special flame, while bakugou's quirk is what people believed to be self explanatory is actually not but his quirk is a combo of his parents quirks glycerin sweat and oxide pop and when oxide oxidizes it sparks and that spark, lights the glycerin sweat that's on Bakugou's palm's but the glycerin sweat is everywhere on his body not just his palms so if i ever lit a flame around him there is _large_ possibility of him com-busting and the school being wiped out from the resulting explosion, well that...and all of the student body either dying or being injured from it as well." Minori shuddered in fear of that ever happening, but something was more important to her at the moment.

"Sooo...would you be willing to be my friend's?" Minori shylee asked both Izuku and La Brava, he and La Brava just looked at one another than simultaneously looked at Minori and said.

"Sure!" Minori was sure if it wasn't for the fact she was still in school she would have been shedding tears so she decided to just hug them.  
"Thank you both so much."

"I don't know why you're thanking me but you're welcome."

"Hey you need to come over to his house so you can taste his mom's cooking as a type of inauguration."

"Sure, can we go there after school?"

"Yea his mom wont mind" after that the school day quickly passed by and as they met by the gate and started the trek to Izuku's house, Minori was in her own little world as she thought about her new friends, more specifically the green haired boy known as Izuku Midoriya 'hehe, maybe i already found a man for myself , and as she thought about it, maybe a girl to share with him to' and that leads to the end of the day Minori carved herself into Izuku's life.

**HELLO EVERYONE! Hoped you all liked this story and i reeaallllyy hope i did "Minori" well also last chapter is a preview as stated at the top but each paragraph is a look into a special moment in the future when it involves Izuku's quirk but i want to make clear each paragraph are separate points in time, moving right along for those who know who Kinoko Komori is and her canon height for aesthetic and future purposes she will from when she is introduced be as short as both La Brava and "Minori" further more i wanted to ask all of you people's opinion on;should i add: Asui Tsuyu and Jirou Kyoka? They ,while not as short as the other 3 and the secret special one, are still pretty short compared to the other girls around them so give me all your opinions, should i add them or not? As always please leave a review, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

~2 years later~

Things had changed drastically over the years because of the intervention of Minori now in both Izuku and La Brava's lives, so much so they now all three of them were in a relationship now, how? You may ask, simple, it was the day Izuku and La Brava were shown just how perverted Minori can get.

~1 and a half years earlier~

Izuku was with both La Brava and Minori out at a local "junkyard" but in reality it was a beach and for preparing for the future exams for U.A. Izuku started working on cleaning the beach off while La Brava and Minori do some working out with some of the junk and do some small sparing under his watchful eye.

it happened just as they were about leave, after realizing that much like La Brava Minori couldn't keep up with Izuku so he had taken to picking up La Brava in his right and Minori in his left, surprisingly Minori, unlike La Brava, was never embarrassed and actually looked like she was queen of the world every time he did it, Izuku had been about to set off after picking them up when Minori started squirming.

"Oi Izuku-kun let me go, I want to try something."

"Sure Minori-chan" after Izuku did what she asked she then proceeded to...climb up his arm.

As she reached his shoulder she whipped around and _sat_ on his shoulder, looking slightly offended La Brava proceeded to do the same on his right shoulder.

Normally Izuku would not have much of a problem if it was not for one small fact, he could feel very vividly the shapes of their asses, normally he wouldn't feel it but since they were working out they were wearing very form fitting workout gear which led to his current predicament.

"Humph why do you want to sit up here anyway?" La Brava asked, completely oblivious to Izuku's current predicament, sadly or luckily for Izuku, Minori was not so oblivious to Izuku's current predicament.

Grinning Minori proceeded to tell La Brava her reasoning.

"Easy, she started to say as she dug her ass more into Izuku's shoulder, don't these pants feel great Izuku?" with that statement, leading to him getting even redder in the face, La Brava seemed to suddenly realize what's happening and why he's so red in the face.

"Ehh, Minori stop doing that, we need to get off him." looking like she was contemplating this Minori started.

"Mmm nah~"

"I think I like my ass right here, don't you too Izuku?" she said with a lecherous grin before she suddenly got up, La Brava thought she was getting off but was quickly proven wrong when, she then proceeded to put her hand in the back of her pants and seemed to pull something as she finished she then proceeded to get back on his shoulder but stradiling it, she then started to rub, no..._grind _herself into his shoulder with a very red and perverted face.

Izuku was still thoroughly embarrassed and looked like his brain fried, while La Brava was confused until she realized what Minori was doing.

"Minori! Quit doing that right now! And pull your panties back up already!'' Surprisingly being caught with her panties literally down Minori flushed even more red and let herself get dragged down by La Brava back on the ground, and just so happened to land right in front of Izuku.

La Brava followed pulling Minori down with plunging her hand into Minori's pants and after finding the edge of Minori's panties, pulled them back up with a annoyed look on her face.

She then slowly realized that she had just felt _all_ of Minori's ass, right in front of Izuku too, this slowly led to her also being embarrassed.

After some time passed with them all trying to get all their thoughts back in order, both La Brava and Minori looked to see if he was back from his mini break down as well only for them both to stop when they noticed the _large_ wet spot on his left shoulder.

"Soo, Minori started, would it be a bad time for me to say I want to date both of you?" as though those were the magic words Izuku slowly came back from his small break down from embarrassment and looked at Minori, after looking at her for a bit he turned to La Brava, but he found her already climbing her way up him till she was eye level with him then she proceeded to kiss him, slowly pulling away she turned to Minori and motioned her to come up, after she did now on the right shoulder again, they all kissed one another slowly.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Izuku asked, La Brava and Minori just looked at one another and back and simply said  
"yes"

~end flashback~

Since that day they had gotten closer, so much so that when Izuku's mom found out she offered them their guest room for them to move into since they basically live here anyway, they still only sleep with him in his room though.

The start of the day was like every other day, nearly, waking up late with the two other girls on random places on his body and hooked on like koala's, him getting them out only to have to turn around to stop Minori from peaking on him and then leading to him getting ready while eating the breakfast his mom made him while waiting for the girls to get ready, then they leave for school.

Izuku then remembered today is the start of their new school year, also the last year before they try to get into U.A.

"Ok kids time to fill your forms for what school you want to go to in the future!" the teacher announced to the half asleep class.

"But who am I kidding, you all want to be heroes!" At that announcement the kids suddenly seemed to rise and starting using their quirks at reckless abandon.

"Ok students calm down, now take out your forum sheets and turn them in." slowly but surely all students turned their forms in, but what caught the teacher's attention was that realistically he did not expect anyone to actually put a hero school for their future school but he saw four indevidual students wanting to go to a hero school in fact the very same hero school U.A. and the one that really caught his eye is one though's forums with U.A. on it was Katsuki Bakugou.

The teacher was about to announce this when a glint caught his eye as he looked up, and saw Izuku Midoriya another student that put U.A., or more specifically the ring, or what the teacher new better as his quirk, while the whole student body did not believe Midoriya to not have a quirk, the teacher faculty new better, the faculty had questioned why both Midoriya and Bakugou were on the watchlist and got a break down of Bakugou's quirk and a recording of Midoriya's quirk that involved him at the age of four engulfing a whole room, that was as big as the school, in flames.

So after seeing the minacing glint in Midoriya's eye that was screaming at him to dare say anything about the forums, he just put his head back down and told the class to get their textbooks out.

~after school~

As Izuku started packing he told Minori and Brava-chan to go on ahead, not realizing Bakugou was watching and waiting, so after the whole room had cleared out besides Izuku who was still packing and Bakugou and his cronies he approached.

"Hey deku!" startled at being called out Midoriya quickly looked up and then just as quickly if a small bit slower slumped when he saw it was just himself and Bakugou and his cronies left, he already knew what to expect.

"Yes bakugou." Midoriya said calmly and slowly, already done with whatever Bakugou wanted with him.

Originally Bakugou was going to grab one of the useless deku's books but he for some reason has not brought them today 'oh well i'll just make him give up and move on'.

"You are planning to still be a hero aren't you deku?!"

"So what if i am Bakugou." The sentence quickly enraged Bakugou more resulting in him having an insane smile while putting his hand on deku's shoulder planning on making shitty deku 'listen"'.

"Well let me make this clear" Bakugou said slowly as his palm started to get hotter and hotter burning the cloth over deku's shoulder not knowing that the heat was doing absolutely nothing, since Izuku had grown a complete resistance to heat since he got his quirk.

"I'm a bit of a perfectionist and every great hero has an origin story, and i plan on mine being spotless of useless trash like you, so get it through your head that you will never be a hero, and your shitty girlfriends too" Bakugou finished not knowing how correct he was with the last two words at the end of his statement.

"Leave me alone Bakugou" Izuku stated lowly.

"Eh you think you can tell me what to do deku? How about this, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk next time, he then added as a after thought, and your useless girlfriends too" as Bakugou prepared to walk away he felt himself lock up and feel like ice was traveling in his veins 'what the hell is this?' Bakugou screamed in his head(it was fear).

"Bakugou" Izuku stated slowly as he started speaking.

"I dont give a damn what you say or do to me, but never say that about them two agian, finishing with a menacing growl, _am i clear_."

"Tch whatever shitty deku." Bakugou finally was able to get as far away as he could, to escape ever feeling whatever that feeling(fear)was again.

Slowly after Izuku had gotten out of the school, after messaging Brava-chan and Minori, he decided to take a bit of a walk so he didn't use his quirk, especially when Bakugou was around.

Slowly time passed and he came to an underpass but for the first in a while his instincts blared at him warning him to be cautious and wait.

So that's exactly what he did, not that he had to wait long as of 20 seconds later the sewer lid that was inside the underpass was blown upward with force and suddenly a ghastly looking sludge appeared, it seemed to be a mix of lime and dark green creating a disgusting look mixed with its viscous appearance.

It seemed to mumble to itself about finding a 'invisibility cloak' and seemed to be in a hurry but suddenly it seemed to spot Izuku and lunged for him.

But this was quickly detered as with simply a thought the ring on his finger engulfed his body forcing the slime to make a hasty retreat.

"Ah a large sized invisibility cloak! Just what the doctor ordered to get rid of that pesky hero!" with that statement it lunged once more at Izuku and spread its body intent on smothering the flames around Izuku's body, but the sludge would soon learn this was a mistake for as it believed it was successful in smothering the flames they came back but pure orange and the sludge-man then realized the sludge that encased the boy was turning to stone, but alas for the sludge villain it was to late and nearly all but the slime around its eyes and organs were turned to stone and was quickly contained in a ring of flames so that it couldn't escape otherwise risk turning the rest of its body to stone in the process.

This all had happened in seconds, and for Izuku that was enough time to secure the villain, but it also enough time for a certain hero to make his appearance.

"**I, Am Here!" **with that colossal shout a large shadow fell over Izuku and the contained sludge-villain suddenly the sludge-villain screamed in disgust.

"All Might!" gasping in surprise Izuku quickly turned around to find that the sludge-villain was right it was All Might!

"A-A-All Might!" Izuku yelled in nerd like surprise and glee while yes his girlfriends had helped in him getting over is obvious obsecion in hero's, All Might is still All Might!

"**Ha ha! Yes it is I All Might!"** all might yelled in his loud boisterous voice.

"**And thank you! Citizen for catching this slippery villain, and i'm dearly sorry you got caught up in my heroing!"** All Might proceed to say in what sounded like genuine sorrow.

"I-I-It's fine All Might S-S-Sir! B-Besides the villain wasn't even able to hurt me before I caught it." as Izuku finished his statement as he gestured to the rest of the villian that what stuck in the circle of flame.

All Might then noticed that the circle of flame indeed contained what was left of the villian but that left one question.

"**You say 'the rest of the villian.' but where exactly are the other parts? It seems to be able to manipulate the sludge even when it's disconnected from its body."**

"Oh that's simple my flame is special so i can instead of 'burning' i can 'stonify' something with my flames, so where's the rest simple i used the stonfication aspect of my flame to stonify everything but the organs of the villain and then raised my flames temperature till it burned the stone to cinders." All Might was blown back by the amount of ease that the boy was able to use such a dangerous sounding quirk, and he was confident anyone else would have most likely freaked out and flat out stonified the whole villians body instead of just the extra sludge.

"**Well then an amazing job er…"** All Might trailed off awkwardly

"Izuku Midoriya" Izuku stated simply.

"**Ah yes well amazing job young Midoriya! Now I'll deal with the rest of this villain!"** following his declaration in a burst of wind Midoriya's fire was instantly put out and the sludge-villain was contained in a plastic bottle 'wow, he put my fire out so easily' Izuku thought to himself.

"Oh um All Might, C-Can I have your autograph?" Izuku said quickly stopping All Might while pulling out a notebook, that he had hidden before Bakugou could see it earlier, All Might turned around and said.  
"**Certainly young Midoriya!" **All Might proceeded to take the notebook Midoriya was offering to him and went to an empty page and signed his name over two whole pages and then seemed to write something before handing it back to Izuku.

"**Well then I'll be off! This villain isn't going to turn himself in!"** All Might quickly jumped away not noticing a certain bottle slipping from his pocket just as he went over an open water tank a worker was working on.

~back with Izuku~

After watching All Might jumping away Izuku quickly looked at the page All Might had signed than he noticed smaller writing underneath All Mights signature, 'im sure you will be a fine hero some day', Izuku felt like he was in heaven, his idol said he would be a great hero!

Suddenly Izuku was brought back to the land of the living when a large explosion went off not too far away from him, worried he quickly ran over to where the explosion went off at.

Izuku didn't know what to expect when he got to the scene but it was not the hero's standing around making excuses, saying something about a water tower making the sludge-villain stronger, and when he finally saw what was happening his heart stopped.

He saw Bakugou fighting the same villain he had caught not to long ago, not only that there was a kid in Bakugou's arms as he tried to get the kid away while at the same time fighting the sludge-villain off when suddenly he heard the sludge-villain speak.

"Fine if I can't take you I'll just kill you and take the brat!" At that statement Bakugou did something he never expected.

As the sludge-villain rose and mode a spear of solid sludge, Bakugou suddenly looked resigned to his fate and right before the spear hit him...threw the child at the pro Hero's, which they caught, and just as he threw the child the sludge spear, speared through Bakugou's heart.

The world slowed down for Izuku for he was in shock at what he saw but was quickly pulled out of his trance by the dull *thump* of Bakugou's body hitting the ground as the sludge-villain attempted to use Bakugou's slowly dieing body by finishing the job by suffocating him then taking over his body so the sludge-villain could use Bakugou's dead body's quirk to escape.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted the first thing that came to mind as he began running to the sophacating body of his ex-childhood friend now bully, with no heed from his mind his ring began to shine a brilliant orange light and, as he almost reached the sludge-villain the light from his ring turned into flame that quickly engulfed his body but not like before this was different, the flames around his body almost looked like...threads and a pure orange flame burst around his hands and head, luckily this caught the sludge-villains attention.

"You! I'll kill you before you can ruin anything else!" the sludge-villain screamed as it used some of its body to make an exact duplicate of the spear that stabbed Bakugou and as the sludge-villain stabbed it towards Izuku the flames suddenly burst and disintegrated the sludge spear as well as blinding everyone with its bright light.

As the bright light died down everyone was shown a sight that surprised them, it was Izuku but he had his gloves on as well as a fitting dress suit as well as a part of his flame coming from his head, but thats all the crowd and hero's saw but the sludge villain could see something they could not, and along with all his sudden editions glaring at the villain were piercing orange eyes that looked cold and neutral but seemed to hold something terrifying back behind those eyes.

"Ah! Die!" quickly the villain tried to do what he did earlier but this was less affected than the last time, for just as the spear was about to hit Izuku the gloves burst into flames and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The sludge-villain quickly tried to find Izuku again but it was already to late for just as the sludge-villain saw Izuku, Izuku proceeded to blast a giant jet of flame that not only blew the villain back but much like last time nearly all of its excess sludge was disintegrated, but miraculously did not burn a hair on Bakugou's head, Slowly Izuku began to speak at a low tone that only the villain was able to hear it.

"Feel fear run through you, for the sky has no mercy for the ones who defy it." at those words the sludge-villain fainted, slowly, Izuku walked towards Bakugou's body, and as Izuku got to Bakugou's body and, saw the blank dead stare only a corpse could give and slowly shed a tear at the knowledge he could not save him, not knowing, the last thing Bakugou heard was Izuku call him by his old childhood name, the last thing he saw was Izuku blast the sludge-villain with a jet of flame, and his last thought was 'you will make a great hero someday...Izuku...and I guess your shitty girlfriends too'.

~2 hours later~

After the whole squabel was done apparently Izuku's suit had burst into flame and disappeared as well as the gloves leaving him in what he had on earlier, and his memory was foggy over the whole thing well, 'fight' if you could call it that, after the burst of light, and after being thanked for dealing with the villain, before it could defile Bakugou's body any further, and then scolded for illegal quirk use and getting involved but let it slide for both what he stopped and he had no prior offences when it came to quirk use, unlike other kids his age that usually have one or two warnings over quirk use, and was letgo to be able to go home.

Soon he got home and as he closed the apartment door and turned around, and was tackled by both Brava-chan and Minori one on each leg, his mom approached, looking like she had been crying heavily and looked ready to start crying again, and grabbed his torso and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug only a worried mother was able to hug with, she then proceeded to speak.

"Oh my little Izuku I was so worried about you and I could only stay here to make sure your ok, but I've got to go to the Bakugou's to see how their handling Katsuki's death, I'll be leaving you with these two and told them to make sure you learn your lesson about not worrying us like this again." After one more heartfelt hug Izuku's mom left for the Bakugou's.

**ENDNOTES!**

**That's a wrap!, ugh finally! My fingers are nearly dead sore, any way, I bet none of you expected me to kill off Bakugou did ya? Now I will be honest and say I dislike Bakugou, sorry thats a lie, I wish he would go die in hell, not go to hell but just die their I wouldn't want to hear his grating voice any longer than I have to besides I can not write the prick, but don't worry I found a suitable replacement, and for those wondering its the secret girl that's going to join the harem later and don't worry she is short also hint:she not OC, she not part of MHA, she look like she could be related to now mafia boss level Izuku, anyway I decided to go for a long chapter but got lost and kept going until here we are now as much as it is a pain on my fingers I might do a long chapter for the next chapter, mmm yeah I'm gonna go with that, next is the beginning of the U.A. ark! Yaaaaay!, and! We get the introduction to a new power from Izuku's ring quirk and for those that actually paid attention to the preview on chapter four you will all have a good idea when Izuku will get it too, anyway if you noticed this is a double upload, why? You may ask, simply I had contemplated doing a lemon at the end as Izuku's "lesson" but decided against it so the next chapter will be disjointed but is technically canon-ish? Meh if you want smut read chapter 7 other wise? Wait till next update, moving on, sorry if the All Might interaction felt stiff, anyway thanks for reading! And as always please review...seriously REVIEW!...I like reading people's thoughts, Bye!**


	7. Minori's wet dream p1

**This is part of a double upload, if you have not read chapter 6 go read it, but if your just here for the smut then meh, happy fapping**

**Smut! Involves (lesbian sex, anal toying, eating out, panties focus, dream sex.)**

Minori was home alone, Inko apparently had to deal with an extremely important client today so she would be getting home late, and both Izuku and La Brava were at school, now why wasn't she at school too? she had a wet dream and had woken up flushed in the face, and couldn't get her mind off the wet dream, and they all over reacted and thought she had a fever and made her stay home.

Now how could a wet dream have such an impact on Minori that she couldn't stop thinking about it? well here it is.

Minori was laying down striped down to her favorite purple panties as La Brava laid atop her, she in her favorite pink panties, their chests rubbing against one another as they sloppily kissed with their tongues down each others throats, slowly La Brava pulled out of the sloppy kiss and started a trail of kisses down Minori.

Starting at Minori's cheek then her neck and then La Brava made her way down to Minori's small breasts and alluringly looked up at Minori for permission, after Minori nodded La Brava wasted no time and started ravaging Minori's chest and then proceeded to bite and suck on Minori's nipple's, as this happened Minori was in bliss as her panty clad pussy started growing damp.

Quickly La Brava started her track down once more leaving a trail of kisses along the way intel she got to her prize, slowly she delicately kissed Minori's pussy and, Minori nearly came from the sensation right then and their, then La Brava stopped and got up once she did that she went past Minori and went behind her, the whole time Minori was wondering what she was doing, she soon got her answer.

Suddenly La Brava dropped and now her head was positioned at Minori's panty clad pussy but as a result Minori's head was in between La Brava's thighs, Minori quickly got the message and as she leaned up to start lapping and kissing the dripping wet pink panty clad pussy, La Brava soon followed and began kissing around Minori's fold's but soon began lapping at the growing damp spot on Minori's panties.

Driven by lust Minori soon felt her arms rise up and grab as much of La Brava's ass as possible but soon Minori got a idea, grinning lecherously she straightened out as much as she could so she could see higher up La Brava's ass and then gripped the waistband of La Brava's panties but soon stopped as she had lowered it about two inches down, she then began to reach up but then hissed and stopped for a moment as La Brava had found ,and started sucking on, Minori's love button under her panties that were now practically ruined, but soon the moment passed and she soon had both of her hands gripping on La Brava's smooth supple small ass and then proceeded to pry open La Brava's ass cheeks as her fingers dug into La Brava's ass.

La Brava suddenly whipped her own arms up to her head and gripped Minori's ass and they in sync moaned at feeling their asses fondled, soon after Minori was able to focus and locked on to her target, La Brava's winking asshole, at seeing it Minori gripped La Brava's ass tighter and pulled it down, once her ass was just over her head she hooked her finger into La Brava's waistband and pulled until all of La Brava's ass and her love button were visible, after that she stopped pulling right before it revealed all of La Brava's pussy leaving it clad in its pink panties, then began to lick every inch of La Brava's ass, once every inch of La Brava's ass was covered in her saliva she then stuck her tongue out and put it right were La Brava's pussy began, then slowly dragged her tongue up the panty clad pussy, right over La Brava's love button then all the way up to La Brava's asshole where she then stopped and kept doing it until she felt something strange, it was La Brava proding Minori's asshole through her panties then suddenly in one swift motion La Brava shoved her whole middle finger into Minori's asshole while also stretching the panties, as this happened Minori shoved her tongue into La Brava's asshole resulting in them both cumming in sinc.

Suddenly Minori woke up after cumming in her dream and after pulling down her covers and raising her shirt, that she had stolen from Izuku, found her panties damp.

**The end! this is my first attempt at smut, I decided to hold off from doing anything that involved Izuku and wait until the harem was bigger, anyway as always review I really want to know what you all think about my attempt at smut, Bye!**


	8. Minori's wet dream p2

**Hello again everyone! It's smut! Again! Why? Simple. It's surprisingly original to write Fem!minata smut, so I quickly wrote more of it, in fact i'm pretty sure every deviation I've made from the original is surprisingly, well, original. Oh also for anyone wondering or thinking it, this is not me putting my own kinks onto one girl for kicks, each girl will have their smut moments and each one will have ****different**** kinks, Minori's kinks are panty transfixion, ass/anal transfixion, and masturbation kink. now while future smuts with other girls their will be some crossing of other girls ****using**** other girls main kinks but it is inevitable for even though one of Minori's main kinks is ****masturbation**** all the girls will most likely do it as well and most ****likely**** the panty and anal for some others.**

_**Smut! Includes(extreme masturbation, recording, anal, panty kink.)**_

~present~

after everyone had left Minori had tried to sleep but she still couldn't then she suddenly had a idea that would get her one step closer to having real sex.

Minori felt frisky so as she walked to her closet(the room she shares with La Brava has two closet's)

she had a prominent swing in her hips that made her panty clad ass tantalizingly appear, from under the dress like shirt, when her hips popped.

Now for why she's going to her closet, as she got to her closet and opened it she went to the back and got a full body mirror and brought it out and then a box that was right next to the mirror, after sitting the box next to the mirror she opened the box revealing even more mirrors of varying shapes and sizes.

Suddenly Minori jumped from the waist up into the box so her lower half was hanging out, it could've been described as cute if it wasn't for the fact the action had caused her shirt to raise and showed off her panties that tightly clung to her ass showing its full form and hiding nothing but her, smooth and clean, pussy and asshole that lie beneath.

It also revealed that she had not changed her panties, since the action revealed the exact pair of purple panties she went to bed in and and came in, while masturbating multiple times, for the damp spot was still there.

Suddenly Minori slid out of the box with multiple items in hand, cradled in her right arm was a butt-plug shaped mirror, a dildo shaped mirror, and a tablet shaped mirror, and clenched in her left hand was a marker that said 'Smart M. Marker.' with a silver cap, and an identical pair of purple panties to what she was wearing, suddenly she bent over and placed all the mirror themed stuff on the ground but kept the panties in her hand.

As she raised back up she spread the panties out then proceeded to hold the top on one side letting it hang loosely open on the other where she then placed her finger on the crotch and then pushed.

Surprisingly instead of the panties riping at one or two inches while being stretched it kept stretching until nearly Minori's whole arm was inside the stretchy material, what was more surprising was that the panties seemed to keep their form and not try to stretch along with another stretched area, shortly Minori brought her hand back and stopped stretching the panties and went back to the box this time bringing out a identical shirt to the one she was wearing as well? And a handheld mirror.

Minori then stripped off her shirt and panties revealing the smoothness of her pussy and hairlessness of any spot on her body, as well as her underdeveloped but still budded chest and and slightly perky nipples, in a sudden surge of lust, Minori bent over the box and spread her legs side as she saw in the mirror how her pussy juices from earlier dribbled out from her pussy making strands in the air before becoming to heavy and falling, only to be caught by Minori's fingers as she then sensually licked her fingers clean of her own juices. .

After, Minori then put on the identical's of her earlier clothing, then she picked up the marker from earlier and then got the handheld mirror, uncapped the marker and started writing on the handheld mirror after she was done it showed the word shrink suddenly the handheld mirror glowed as it reflected the shirt she was wearing when suddenly the very shirt she was wearing shrunk.

How did this happen exactly? Well here's the explanation.

~story time~

A year ago a unknown company that used quirks to affect their products released a product called smart mirror's, these mirror's came with a marker, that you used to wright on the mirror to give it instructions, it was basically a touch phone but in a form of a mirror and none of the internet access, but these mirror's were highly popular to social media selfie addicts that wanted to take pictures in mirrors but their phones ruined it, but the smart mirror's you could just wright remove *blank* and suddenly you couldn't see what was removed from the mirror but still see everything that was happening behind the removed object, and it was all the craze for selfie people then suddenly it was released that their was update where the mirror's could take pictures and even record and be able to record everything being seen in the mirror's view and then be sent to another mirror it was connected to, to be able to send the special mirror pictures and recordings and a little bit after their were customizable mirror's that could be used for clothing and then a adult section appeared with adult toys that were also customizable and that's when Minori starting buying the stuff and she bought lots.

Sadly there was a scandal and it was released that a pervert had figured out that he could set up the mirror's in changing rooms and record them, soon after all mirror's were checked from then on.

But then the true tragedy struck, a group of blackmailing villains had set up shops all over a district and had smart mirror's as their windows but had just made the mirror's see through and no one realized of course that was not the tragedy, the tragedy was that the villains had learned they just need to write remove female clothing, and record permanently, and then years later dozens of women were being blackmailed by naked recordings and pictures of them.

That was the last straw and the company recalled as many smart mirror's as possible before publicly breaking tons of them and then disappearing.

But Minori had been able to keep her's since they could hide in plain sight and her mother never knew about her buying the mirror's and had kept them to this day and suddenly she found a use for them.

~back to the fic~

And so when the shirt shrunk it _shrunk_ so much so it perfectly outlined her breasts and erect nipple's and clung to the rest of her torso tightly as well, then she sat the handheld mirror down, revealing her panty clad ass in all its tight glory, then went to the full body mirror, tilted it on its side so it was horizontal, went to the box and got out a disposable futon, rolled it out in front of the mirror, got the mirror butt-plug and dildo, sat the butt-plug down then went to the mirror and wrote record in 15 seconds until stop, then as the mirror counted down she wrote the same thing down on the mirror dildo and then proceeded to lay down.

As the mirror started recording, Minori first started by grabbing her breasts and fondling them and then moved on to pinching them and pulling on them all the while having a lustful look on her face as she looked directly into the mirror, while this was happening her panties slowly started growing a wet spot, after she noticed just how wet she had become she stopped fondling herself and reached down to grab the waistband of her panties where she then pulled, hard, resulting in digging her panties into her crotch and giving herself a very naughty camel-toe, than she picked up the mirror dildo and without moving her panties proceeded to plunge it into pussy, where she then started moaning loudly in lust.

The mirror dildo was 5 inches long but 3 inches thick so as it slid into her there was a visible bulge of were the dildo was, slowly gaining speed, Minori continued to rapidly pull the dildo out of her just to rapidly plunge it back in, as she did this her tongue slowly fell from her mouth as she fell deeper into pleasure.

As time went on Minori suddenly pulled the dildo completely out of her then made a show of turning around with her face on the ground still facing the mirror while the bottom half of her was on her folded knees with her ass in the air.

Seductively Minori reached to her dildo and proceeded to make a show of sucking the tip before taking a deep breath and taking it fully in her throat were she pumped it in her mouth a few times before sensually taking it back out and kissing the tip.

Then she winked to the mirror as she reached to her ass with the dildo still in hand and then spread her kneeling knees further, widening the view of her ass while giving herself a camel-toe one more and proceeded to slowly shove the dildo into her asshole all the while still wearing the panties.

Slowly and methodically she pulled the dildo out and just as the tip was about to come out shoved it back in full force making the little ass she had wiggle, suddenly, the bulge she had widened and as though deep in lust from the sudden change she sped up her self fucking and suddenly her legs stopped knelling and raised to the ends of her tow's all the while her face on the ground and her pumping the dildo in and out of her ass so fast it was a blur before suddenly she came _hard_, the mirror fabric that was over her crotch was already soaked but suddenly she moaned loudly, and jammed the dildo into her ass as far and as deeply as she could, as a shower of her cum came raining down from her raised pussy.

Then her legs gave out and she ended up collapsing onto the puddle of her own pussy juices, though she couldn't bring herself to care before slowly pulling the dildo out of her, to only reveal that the mirror dildo had indeed expanded about an inch in length and girth, then slowly put it down before grabbing both the marker and butt-plug, wrote live recording on the butt-plug and then moved her panties to the side to reveal her gaping asshole to the mirror but her asshole was quickly plugged by the butt-plug, causing her to moan once more, before getting up on wobbly legs and walked to the mirror and slowly wrote stop but just before she wrote p at the end she quickly ripped her shirt upward from the hem to briefly reveal her budding breasts and erect nipples that shimmered in the light from the sheen of sweat on her chest.

After she recovered fully she put everything away, well everything but three things the mirror marker, the mirror butt-plug, and finally the mirror phone/tablet.

When Izuku got home he was not expecting Minori to bounce to him with a mania folder in her hand and then hand it to him, when he asked what was in it she just winked and said don't open it until tonight.

So being who he is Izuku despite wanting to open it immediately waited, so when it was time for bed and after getting ready went to the mania folder and opened it to have a shock of his life sliding from it was what he recognized as a smart mirror phone, and a zip-lock bag and when picking it up he also recognized what was in the bag, Minori's panties that looked damp Izuku was about to put it all back when he saw a note,'start the recording on the smart mirror and take out the panties, your going to need them, you don't want to hurt my feeling do you?'.

With that statement he did just as she asked, and was introduced to some surprising things that night he also realized Minori was right, he did need her panties.

Early in the morning the only person awake was Minori she quickly got up and walked to the mirror she had decided to leave out, the full body one, and wrote upon picture remove female clothing, and then wrote take picture in 5 sec, in that time she turned her back to the mirror and grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart while slightly bending over and to the side slightly showing an edging of the curve of her breast and slight poking out of her nipple and revealed to the mirror her panties stretching as she spread her ass but as the picture was taken it revealed her naked form of her backside with the slight tilt of her body just barely showing the tip of her erect nipple and the curve of her budding breasts and the mirror butt-plug still in her asshole.

After taking the picture she brought out her own smart mirror phone and as she walked to Izuku's door sent the picture she took and then walked into Izuku's room and after a bit of searching found her, now sperm drenched, panties under his bed.

Minori than pulled down her current pair of panties that were already growing a damp spot at the crotch but as she did this she caught her reflection in the mirror he had in his room and shuddered in lust as she looked over just in time see a string of her juices pool out from underneath the shirt and onto her panties, snapping herself out of it she then slowly, and having to hold back many moans, pulled the butt-plug out then took the sperm soaked panties and wrapped and looped it around her butt-plug and then starting a recording on her smart mirror phone showed the butt-plug wrapped in the sperm soaked panties and showed a close up as she shoved it back into her asshole, panties and all, and then proceeded to send that recording to Izuku's own smart mirror phone.

**ENDNOTES**

**whelp...I did that, and I can't really say in all honesty I regretted it, in fact it was surprisingly enjoyable but this is the perv of pervs that I just did smut over were talking about here, anyway this is mainly for encase I don't finish the next chapter tomorrow, and I **_**think**_ **everyone enjoyed the first one? I don't really know you all's opinion on it since no one fucking comments even though in under a hour around four-fucking-hundred viewed chapter seven, and didn't fucking review it to tell me what even one of them thought about it.(also the smart mirror's have no canon value, that's only for the smutty stuff.)**

**So you all get more smutty Minori, yay or nae? Review!bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ten months had flown by for the trio from Izuku having cleared the beach and training with the new "flame suit" as both La Brava and Minori call it though Izuku feels partial to calling "vongola suit" because the name had always had a certain ring to him and him deciding he wanted his hero name to be vongola it sounded better than "flame suit" making him sound like a rip-off Endeavour, then there was Brava-chan who over the ten months, after a long hard fought battle that Izuku won in convincing her to try using her tech skills to get into U.A. through the hero course, was perfecting her hacking skills, and finally Minori who while Izuku had been pushing her in learning how to traverse using her quirk every time she shows up to train she's in a skirt and constantly reminding him of her ahem "activity's" with a certain plug still in place, but luckily he has been able to atleast get her to train so that she can learn how to use her small body to her advantage along with Brava-chan though Minori only really joins because every time one of us ends up in a compromising position, Besides all that it was time for the U.A. entrance exam.

"You two ready?"

"Yep!" La Brava said excitedly.

"Uhhuh" Minori siad dejectedly dreading the upcoming exam, while yes she wanted to become a hero

she knew that her quirk was much like her counterparts quirk, a support quirk, that while yes in terms of use was usefulness their could be made several counter arguments to the uses of their individual support quirks, but a support quirk was still a support quirk and she believed wholeheartedly that only people with flashy quirks like Izuku could really pass, but she was going to try anyway.

"Ok then! let's go!" leading up with that statement Izuku then proceeded to pick them up and put them on their respective shoulder's and set off for the exam.

~moments later~

Here they were the gates of U.A. the hero school the alumni for multiple heroes such as All Might himself and others like Endeavor, but that wasn't important right now they were there to take the exam to take their places in this very school.

Stepping through the gate's La Brava and Minori both instantly noticed they caught lots of peoples attention, one being a small girl with her bangs hanging over her eyes that was the same height as both La Brava and Minori, or more specifically Izuku caught their attention but they weren't surprised after all no one expects so see a tall kid with not that all defining features with a beautiful ring on his finger and two plush sized girls on his shoulders but of course none of them were affected by the attention after

all they had traveled like this for years.

As they got to the reception desk the receptionist looked up and breathed in to speak but hesitated upon seeing both Izuku and the two girls on his shoulders but quickly shook her surprise off.

"Hello how may I help you..three today? with slight hesitation at the end the receptionist was able to pull off looking unaffected by the strange position the three were in.

"Oh, Izuku began, were all here for the hero course don't worry were all from the same school aldara junior high, my names Izuku Midoriya, gesturing to his right, her name's...eh i'm pretty sure it's under the alias La Brava? then gesturing to his left, and her name's Minori Minata." after taking note of the school and their names and then checking that their profile pictures were exactly said.

"Well all three of you are registered so please take these slips and head to the left and take a right into the first door you see." fishing out three slips she handed them a slip individually before pointing where they needed to go.

"Thank you, have a nice day." the trio bid the receptionist bye in sync.

After going into the correct door that led to a large auditorium, Izuku began looking for his seat not bothering to look for the two girls seats knowing they will remain sat on him anyway, part way through looking all the while turning some heads, including a certain frog and punk girl's, as well as starting some whispering between the students, a U.A. staff member suddenly approached them, Izuku was prepared to explain why the two girls were sat on him when the undescribed staff member just silently

handed him a sheet of paper, bowed and then walked away, slightly confused but also hopeful that he was correct on what he thought the paper was, he unfolded it and his face immediately broke into a hopeful grin, quickly finding his seat he began to read what was handed to him, "under the pretence and registration of Izuku Midoriya and two other student's with support quirk's, Minori Minata and Alius La Brava have been accepted as two support role student's to Izuku Midoriya were the two may stay with this student and be support role's to this student during the duration of the physical exam upon the completion of getting a total of at minimum 60 points proceeds the passing of all three future student's", Izuku and the girls were over the moon, they had been accepted as a "team" of sorts, let's set some context.

~context~

One day both of the girls had approached Izuku about their worries over them both having support quirks and not being able to pass and then being behind the rest when they try to make it from the gen ed course into the hero course, of course Izuku took their worry's to heart and began researching everything he could to help quell their fears, he soon found the solution, after a time he had found a small quote from nedzu the principle of U.A. that 'while it's not stated in the handbook their is a possibility that a student may be able to register as a "leader" for a "team" that had support quirk's that would be believed to work well together.' after finding this Izuku immediately told the two girls about it so after some calls and signing some paperwork it was passed into U.A. to ask for permission, of course they had not heard anything about it for a long time and had lost hope and that they were denied.

~present~

After finding out that the paper accepted them as a "team" they had blanked out only catching their was some kind of arena trap called "the zero pointer" and quickly him and the girls went and got changed and met up at the bus that was taking them to their exam area's, after getting on they quickly started planning how they were going to tackle the test when they began.

Soon the bus stopped and escorted everyone off to reveal a large faux city.

"Wow, Minori exclaimed, how does U.A. have the time or money to build this?"

"Well, Izuku began, one of the registered heroes on the staff has a quirk that allows them to control cement and when I researched him I found he had a architecture and civil engineering degrees, now for the money? Eh, All Might came from this school so probably from sponsors and donations from top ranking heroes that came from this school." Izuku rambled on but at least answered the core questions Minori asked, but his rambling was soon interrupted by La Brava lightly hitting him on the head and pointing at Present Mic saying.

"It looks like he's taking a _really _deep breath." just as soon as she said that the gates to the city opened, pushed by his instincts Izuku immediately ran into the faux city leaving everyone behind just as soon as he past the gate he heard the earth rattling yell of START behind him from Present Mic but just as quickly jumped and activated his gloves, knowing that the exam was only 10 minutes and he had stretched his time limit with his gloves to an hour so it was plenty in his time limit, and rocketed deeper in the city with the two girls hanging on, soon he made it to where they would start their plan, the heart of the faux city, quickly landing Izuku then felt a gentle kiss on his cheek signifying La Brava had used her quirk on him and then ramped up his flame to the "hard flame" instead of the "soft flame" and proceeded to blast a blinding amount of flame into the sky using it to attract the bot, why did he know this would work? Simple, La Brava had managed to hack into U.A. and gleam some info about the bots and one thing she learned is that the bots were suppose to act like villains that were attracted to sound and light so blasting that fire should have attracted a large about of bots, quickly going on to the next part of the plan he squatted down and put his flat of the palm on the ground and waited, as he waited La Brava used her quirk on Minori, soon Minori was throwing the balls of her quirk around the area in preparation for the robots to appear but as the purple balls landed on the ground they exploded into a sticky looking purple substance, how?

Because of Izuku pushing La Brava to use her quirk they found that while it had no affect on his own quirk she is able to use her quirk to "evolve" a quirk temporarily instead of _just_ making the person and their quirk stronger it also allowed her to push how many times she was able to use her quirk, soon robots started appearing but soon got stuck in the Minori's quirk as soon as the robots started trying to get over one another Izuku started the final step in his plan, making sure the girls were hanging on him tightly, he activated "harmony", in a blaze of flame the whole heart of the faux city was turned to stone instantly including every single robot that had been coming or was trying to reach them, quickly jetting off again this time further into the city, he wasn't worried of people getting hit by harmony, after all, who sees a giant flame pillar in the sky and goes 'let me just go over to the obviously dangerous place' needless to say he wasn't worried.

Suddenly on his way deeper into the city, Minori dropping sticky bombs at robots she saw along the way, he saw, yes saw, it was moving the ground that much, and heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the ground quickly directing his hands to stay afloat in the air he saw a giant green robot suddenly raise to eye level with him some distance away and watched as it started moving towards the hoard of students that were in front of it as they were all running away.

Worried, he jetted in front of the robot and then some and let the girls off and told them.

"Find and help as many people who are in the path of the zero pointer im going to try and deal with it." quickly the two girls nodded and ran as fast as they could towards the gate looking for students that were possibly in trouble.

Watching as they ran for a moment Izuku quickly turned around and jetted off to face the zero pointer head on, as he closed in he stayed at ground level hoping to avoid it till the last possible moment, but that hope was ruined when suddenly heard a cry.

"Help!" Looking around quickly he found a short girl with bang's hanging infront of her eyes still calling for help as she tried, and failed, to pull her lower body from the rubble and seemed to be trying to use her quirk, as it would explain the sudden drowsiness in the girls posture and seemed even weaker and small, little mushrooms popped up around her bottom half, but was too exhausted to do anything.

Acting quickly, Izuku, in a blur of speed only comparable by All Might or a teleporter, appeared in front of the many red eyed robot, his face slightly contorted in slight anger at a heroes exam not stopping the robot about to crush the girl that was stuck, knowing that "harmony" and his "soft flame" would be no help instantly kicked into top gear and began blasting the robot head on, seeing as it wasnt slowing the robot down decided to pull out his ace in the hole.

In a sudden blur of speed, but this one slightly wild, Izuku appeared above the robot, his body his body horisontal to the robot almost looking like he was laying down, and spread his arms, his left arm in front of him and his right arm behind him.

Quickly his right glove started heating up before a giant cone of his "soft flame" appeared from his palm but, just before the cone of "sof flame" appeared his right glove heated up but looked to be even hotter and just as the cone of "soft flame" behind him was about to shove him forward, a cone of his "hard flame" that looked less controlled and even brighter and hotter than his cone of "soft flame's" it seemed to spear out and engulfed the whole upper body of the robot, as this happened the robot stopped, but soon just slower, the robot began its track forward once more, going deeper in himself, angered at the possibility of him being to late for someone else.

Suddenly the world slowed and became monochrome, but Izuku was unaware, eyes closed and concentrating on reaching deep and stopping the zero pointer, didn't notice that one of the onyx colored "suns" began to draw closer to him, as it got closer, one of the onyx colored stones on Izuku ring began to crack and emit a shining color that was blood red.

As though the crack in the stone was what Izuku was searching for, he pushed harder not noticing that the flames in front of him took a small red thing similar to the color that was emitting from the crack and all at once, the robot stopped, and the world stopped being monochrome.

Finally Izuku opened his eyes feeling that he had succeeded and stopped emitting his flames, unknown to Izuku, the flames had stopped being tinged with red as the monochrome color of the world vanished from Izuku's prospective, once the cone of "hard flame's" and "soft flame's" had calmed down he noticed something, the whole top half of the robot that was previously engulfed in his flames was _gone_, snapping out of his shock, Izuku quickly ignited his gloves once more and went down to the pinned girl and came across the sight of his two girlfriends helping the pinned girl up.

Landing beside them "man that was exhausting" Izuku exclaimed when he touched down on the ground.

"Yeah well if ya had not decided to use that new experimental super move you made, you wouldn't be so exhausted!" La Brava shreaked at him while berating him more for his recklessness, but luckily for Izuku he was saved by the bell or well buzzer.

"**THATS TIME" **Present MIc yelled across the prior battlefield.

"**IF ANYONE IS INJURED PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GATE! MEDICAL HELP WILL SHORTLY BE THEIR AS THEIR TEAM HELPS THE INJURED THAT CAN'T MOVE!"** As soon as Izuku heard Present Mic's announcement he quickly turned to Minori, who he had noticed was checking the girl for injuries earlier, and asked if she was ok.

"Oh yea, she's got a split in her right leg and sprained ankle on her left as well as some scrapes from trying to grip the ground trying to get away from the zero pointer but besides that and some quirk exhaustion she's fine, oh and her name's Kinoko Komori and she wanted to say thanks for saving her but she's too shy to say it." Minori bluntly monologues in the way he had luckily was able to drill into her head to do while and after a fight.

"Oh, Izuku starts, can she move or should we wait for Recovery Girl here?"

"We should wait here, also how did you know it was Recovery Girl?" While she said this she tilted her head to look behind him, Izuku wasn't surprised though, he had known Recovery Girl was part of U.A. 's staff and his instincts had told him she was approaching.

"Do any of you need some help?" Recovery Girl started.

"Oh dear that looks like it hurts here let me heal that." Recovery Girl stated as she walked to Kinoko and kissed her on the forehead causing it to glow, if Izuku was less exhausted he would have been geeking out over it.

"Oh and boy" Recovery Girl soon said getting Izuku's attention as she walked away.

"It would be best if you were easy on your hands, it seems like you slightly bruised your wrist with that troublesome Super Move you used." surprised the group of four looked at Izuku's hands and saw very light bruising at his wrist, but that was soon less important to Izuku as when he looked down he saw his wrist was bruised but then his eyes caught a unformiler glint of red and his eyes trailed to his ring and noticed that one of the onyx stones around the orange gem on his ring was cracked and seemed to shine red.

"Wow when did this crack? Does this mean my quirk is maturing or evolving? Is this why I was able to wipe out the zero pointer?" Izuku quickly lost himself into his inter not so private thoughts on what the crack meant, but eventually he was knocked out of it by the sensation of three objects slowly making their way up his body.

Looking down in surprise he noticed La Brava had already made it on his shoulder with Minori quickly following her, 'wait' Izuku thought, 'whats climbing up my back then?', but Izuku was quickly given his answer though when legs wrapped their way around his neck and hands take small tufts of his hair as he felt someone sit down on his neck/shoulder blades, all the while his girlfriends looked at him in amusement.

Trying, and failing, to see who was on his neck he quickly asked what was so funny and who was on him.

Lightly snorting La Brava began speaking "you were so lost in your thoughts you just said yes to everything we told and asked you wow, to answer your second question its Kinoko since me and Minor learned are lesson we know she can't keep up with you, and before you ask, she's coming with us because me and Minori invited her over,oh and here's her phone number." unknown to Izuku they HAD known he was out of it and made a plan to get Izuku to let Kinoko join their relationship, furthermore Izuku numbly took his phone back that now had Kinoko's number in it.  
_But_ unknown to the GIRLS, Izuku's instincts started connecting dots in his head and made him realize what was going on, sadly for them, Izuku couldn't hold back a jab since they called him out on his unawareness.

"Wow La Brava, Minori, you both work fast." sputtering in embarrassment at being caught they both quickly avoided eye contact with him, all the while he felt Kinoko's legs tighten around his neck, because of being caught or him beginning to walk to the exit he wouldn't know.

~a few trains and parkour jumps later(with some screaming passengers on board)~

Soon they were at Izuku's house, opening the door and slightly ducking so the girls wouldn't hit their heads, he knew he was tall so it was a possibility, he took off his shoes while calling to his mom he was home, and after some fussing from La Brava and Minori and embarrassed protests from Kinoko, he took the girls shoes for them as well all the while in the same position, and then began the trek to the kitchen, were just as he was about to enter his mom appeared and expectedly heard a gasp of surprise from Kinoko.

So while Izuku was most of the time dense he knew his mom was hot, yes she had been getting pudgy when it was found he was quirkless because of stress eating, but she then stopped stress eating when he got his quirk and realizing she needed to work off the pudginess began to work out and somehow bounced back hotter than before, when Mitsuki Bakugou found her friend hotter than ever before she quickly started getting his mom to start doing modeling with her, nowadays when it comes to modeling, he could easily find his mom and Mitsuki on some front covers of top model magazines, so he wasn't surprised that Kinoko reacted in surprise after all when Minori found out she quickly muttered something about getting rid of her _special_ material, he had teased her about that for months before he let it go.

He soon snapped back into awareness and noticed his mom giving him a knowing smirk, one he returned full heartedly making his mom's smirk grow into a full smile.

"Why hello, who might you be?"

"K-K-Kinoko Komori!" Kinoko stuttered out still in shock of seeing a top ranking model that could be seen everywhere all the while thinking 'no wonder he looks so cute...his own girlfriends being the same size as me helps'.

"Well are you staying over for dinner Kinoko-san?" Inko questioned the _third_ diminutive plush sized girl 'I need to talk to Izuku about him about possibly having an unknown fetish for short girls...but not too soon this looks too adorable with them all riding on top of him like that.' Inko privately thought to herself as she overtly took out her phone and started taking pictures of the group of four.

"I-I will be Midoriya-san." Kinoko stuttered out once more but luckily seemed to be gaining her barings.

"Welp, Izuku started, lets go help her set up dinner."

"Yea!" The three girls chorused.

~with the U.A. staff~

"Hmm, Nedzu started, when you said the child was strong I was not expecting this Toshinori-san." Nedzu stated as he watched the loop of the surveillance on Izuku Midoriya.

"I wasn't expecting the child to be this strong either, he didn't even use the suit he made from flames from 10 months ago, and besides Recovery Girl saying he looked slightly tired and there was an extremely light bruise at his wrist, young Midoriya looked raring to go." Toshinori stated while watching Izuku disintegrate the top half of the zero pointer.

"Wait, a shaggy hobo-looking man known as Eraserhead started, you're telling me he didn't try his hardest?" before Eraserhead could say anything further he was interrupted.

"Now shota~, I'm sure he was holding back for the other two, after all Toshinor-san was there when he activated it, and he said that it just activating burnt everything around him, imagine if he used it while they were still _on~_ him." The dominatrix known as Midnight said to pacify Eraserhead.

"Besides, a white haired man known as the hero Blood Vlad said following up Midnights statement, if he had wasted his time using that fire suit it might of used more stamina and he would have most likely not have had enough stamina to take out the zero pointer and the girl Kinoko Komori would have been gravely hurt." grumbling, Eraserhead conceded to their reasoning, besides no matter how much he disliked it 'the kid is obviously smart if he found out about the team system, it's not in the handbook and Nedzu has only made one statement about it but that was 12 years ago and the media had basically brushed past it when it was said, its information that's rarer than even someone finding out about me.' Eraserhead admitted to himself.

"So everyone, Nedzu cheerily stated, what's the verdict? While we did not say it, not only were we judging to see if he got the required amount of points, which he did, but also you all have to decide if the two students are allowed to go with young Midoriya!"

"Hmm~ I say let him in, Midnight said coyly, after all I would normally be _worried_ about a hot-blooded male sharing a room with two girls in the dorm's but a little digging and it just so happens that the two _already_ live with him and just so happen to be his girlfriends, that and normally room's a problem but the whole time the three were here the two girls stayed on him, they didn't even bother taking their seats in the auditorium!"

"Hmm well that's one how about the rest of you?" Nedzu said in his too happy voice.

Slowly the rest of the staff present accepted the support students until it finally went to Eraserhead.

As Eraserhead was about to state his judgement Toshinoris phone pinged loudly, wondering who would message All Might everyone's attention was on him, slowly realizing they weren't going to let it go he got his phone out to see who and what it was, and saw it young Midoriya, what people don't know is after the sludge villain was captured Toshinori quickly went after Izuku to give him his phone number so he could keep a eye on the boy an his progress.

"Ah, it's from young Midoriya, and before you ask we traded contact's after the sludge villain was detained, lets see, oh? You all may want to see this.`` After that statement Toshinori quickly handed it to Nedzu who then connected it to the computer and showed an enlarged image of the message, and what it said shocked everyone, 'Um All Might? Uhh after the exam I noticed something, I think my quirk is, I dont think its evolving but its...maturing? Here' under the message was a picture of young Midoriya's ring that was his quirk that seeing the small hand had to be when he had it registered, but then there was a picture under it it was the ring on a bigger hand but what was important was that one of the stones around his ring was cracked and it seemed like something was gleaming red underneath the stone.

"Oh ho, Nedzu said interested, what an interesting development, I believe I know your answer than Eraserhead?" with a small nod of his head Nedzu spun around and picked up a stamp before slamming it on a paper, that paper was the approval or denial of the two support students, and marked across it was a blocky text that said 'approved'.

**ENDNOTES!**

**Damn finally, this took forever, I hope I did good with the twist I added in, I was going to make this longer but it was taking too long so here it is, at least I got this done in time, if barely, as always review! bye!(I also want to say sorry for weird spacing that may ruin the reading ****experience****, but I sadly can't do much to fix it since its the sight doing it, not me, they don't exist when I write them down but when I put some up they suddenly gain weird spacing.)**


	10. Chapter 10

A week waiting for the acceptance should have been mind melting to the quintet but truly it flashed by for them after Izuku took Kinoko home and then proceeded to pick her up the next day, only 3 days into the week and Kinoko officially became a part of their relationship, it was nothing spectacular just when Inko distracted La Brava and Minori, Kinoko climbed up Izuku's back and after getting to her spot, on his neck, she timidly whispered she wanted to join and the rest is history, that and, with a surprisingly cooperative Minori, they began showing her their quirks and her's to them were they began doing combos, and what a dangerous combo they made, surprisingly Kinoko can make her quirk more effective in humidity, so she always carries a squirt gun, but she has no control over the heat, but with Izuku just heating up the air around him, and her shooting water everywhere, her quirk instantly became very dangerous they found out.

Soon the rest of the week passed in a blur of motion, from doing combos to the end of the week when a letter came in, 'saying that Izuku midoriya and the support students Minori Minata and alius La Brava have been accepted.

Quickly they began packing to move into the door's and now it's the present, walking through the doors of the dorm and meeting their future classmates.

~present~

We start with Izuku and the trio of girls on their respective places on him with multiple boxes around him, both his and the girls, and stepped through the doors into the dorm.

1-A had been waiting as a whole to begin introductions to one another but two people were still missing, soon the dorm doors opened and it confuzed them on what they were seeing, at the door was a guy who had green eyes and equally green hair who seemed to be nearly as tall as the tallest one in class, the one with multiple arms, and a beautiful ring on his finger but besides that he had no real defining features so far, but what had gotten their notice is the three girls that were riding on him all three holding small boxes while he held a really big box stacked with other smaller boxes on top, he soon walked in like it was a everyday occurrence to have three girls riding on top of you and calmly walked past the class to go to the stairs, after doing this a few more time's while the whole class watched in stunned silence not wanting to break the spell, waiting for him to be done first.

"Ah finally, Izuku said as he walked down stairs and saw the last of the boxes were put up, turning around, well uh…" Izuku had turned around and saw his whole future class awkwardly staring not knowing where to begin and trailed off awkwardly, deciding it was best to get the obvious out of the way he began to explain, or he was going to before he heard a startling similar scream.

"What the hell?" suddenly a strikingly familiar face was upon him, she was short, only to up about his waist, but she was up to his eye level right now, she could easily be mistaken as a relative to him for her looks, she had long green hair that went down to her mid back and green eyes, her name. Was Tatsumaki, and how did he recognise her? Welp we will need a flashback.

~flashback~

One day when Izuku was till nine his mom suddenly said they were going somewhere when he got home, as they took the trains they after some time got to a faculty lab looking place, that's when his mom began speaking.

"Honey we're just going to be here for a bit, the scientists here are doing a study of telekinetic quirk users, and they already found people with a strong and mediocre telekinesis they just needed someone with weak telekinesis." just as she finished speaking they walked into a large room and saw a small group of scientists with two girls already there, one looked about his age but suddenly she looked at them and he was suddenly reminded of Bakugou.

"Ugh seriously? Is green hair just the color for telekinetics?" he was given the distinct impression that she was less 'die' and more 'dumbass' as odd as it sounded, he felt that she was somehow less egotinstic than Bakugou but just nearly as infuriating, looking past her he saw a girl was slightly taller than the girl beside her but he was given the impression she was the annoying ones sister, he also got the impression that she was actually the annoying ones 'little' sister, you don't have two girls with you constantly that don't look their age and not learn how to identify when someone did not look their age, because the annoying one looked like she was shorter than she should be.

"Ah, a scientist began, please come in mrs. Midoriya, this one on my right, he then pointed to the annoying one, is Tatsumaki, and this one on my left, he then pointed who Izuku believed to be her 'little' sister, is Fubuki-"

"Their sister's right?" Izuku even with his instincts maturing him, he was still an innocent child and interrupted the scientist before he could continue.

"Ah yes tha-, so, Izuku interrupted again, is that one, pointing to the scientist's left, Fubuki right? Is she the little sister? Everyone was thrown for a loop but none more so than Tatsumaki

"Ah uh yes that-that's right." the scientist stuttered out having been thrown for a loop and trying to get his bearings, luckily a fellow scientist came to his aid, I believe it's time for the tests?"

"Ah-ah yes lets begin if you three would follow me, and don't worry ma'am your son will be safe with us.

Some time passed and then it was time to leave, but right before they could leave Tatsumaki approached Izuku.

"How did you know I was the oldest." she stated bluntly, and she got a blunt answer back.

"It was your eyes." with that statement Izuku skipped off, not knowing just how much he had made an impression on Tatsumaki.

~present~

"Oh hey Tatsumaki how have you been?" Izuku casually asked, for some reason he suddenly found himself in a playful mood.

"Eh what do you care?" Tatsumaki responded, suddenly Izuku grinned mischievously, maybe Minori was rubbing off on him some?

"If I didn't care why would I ask?" as he said this he threw his arm around her shoulder and leaned on her, pushing her down slightly, then followed up with putting his head on the top of her head, Tatsumaki tried, and failed, to push him off of her as she responded with.

"It's called human decency, jackass."

"Mhh but aren't you a dwarf? I know plenty about Dwarven decency, just ask these three." he finished by pointing his thumb to the three girls on his back individually, suddenly he felt a force around him and he felt he was about to get forcibly moved and was prepared to activate his gloves, but then someone made their way into the conversation.

"You know Tatsu it's funny to see someone to have the guts to tease you, and it's better I can tell they can back up teasing you." surprised by the voice Izuku quickly looked over Tatsumaki's head to see who spoke, and instantly regretted it, when he saw her he was sure the world was spinning because his instincts were going haywire and felt lightheaded, but then the moment passed and he got a good look at the voice, it was a girl around just shorter than Tatsumaki, but that's where the similarities stopped and the weirdness to begin, her left eye was nearly blinding white while her pupil was void black, and her right eye was the exact opposite of her left eye, her hair was a swirl of black and white starting from her head down, and her lips did the same, and her skin, her skin had random lines of black and random strips of white, while what wasn't line's swapped between tan to pale like a kaleidoscope.

After looking at her for a moment Izuku had to put his head down.

"Heh I get that alot, people's eyes don't have time to register the whie and black and makes people disoriented, hearing this, Izuku sat the trio of girls that were on him onto the ground, before standing to his full height, and looked at the unnamed girl right in the eye, the girl thought he was just trying to be brave or trying to impress her like some before him, but then he activated his quirk, all of it, suddenly the area around him was filled with flames, as they died down everyone was treated to a intimidating but also awe inspiring sight, he still looked the same but now their were gloves on his hands, and he was dressed in a sharp but fancy suit that was black everywhere but had a orange undershirt, as well as his forehead had a flame coming from it, but what was most noticeable was his piercing orange eyes, suddenly he started walking up to the black and white swapping girl, and staring into her eyes the whole time, introduced himself.

"Hi, slightly smiling, the name is Izuku Midoriya." stunned they saw how he stared at her without so much as flinching, eventually she found her voice.

"Oh, my-my name is Kurai Hikari." Kurai said slightly stunned.

"Ok you two, you can fliert later." Tatsumaki soon interrupted, and in embarrassment Izuku released his quirk as he looked toward Tatsumaki again.

"Ah sorry Tatsumaki, it's great to see you again, and it's nice to mean you Kurai." Izuku then picked up the trio of girls waiting on him and went up the stairs, soon silence reigned over the rest of 1-A but it was soon broken.

"So am I the only one that wants him kero?" the froggy girl known as Tsuyu Asui said, soon very hisatently people started leaving, and all who were left in the commons was Tsuyu Asui, Kyoka Jirou, Tatsumaki, and Kurai Hikari, slowly they looked at one one another all of them similar heights and they all thought the same thing 'we need to talk to those girls he came in with' soon they all slowly headed back to their rooms to wait out the rest of the day, but not before they all traded one another's phone numbers.

**ENDNOTES!**

**Ah finally, this one took a bit of thinking but I got it done in the end, also how did you all like me adding Tatsumaki? AND! I added my own OC! Hopefully you all like them being in 1-A, oh and Kinoko replaced um...what's his name? The dude with tail quirk and martial arts gi as a hero costume, anyway as always REVIEW! bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To those that ignore the endnotes read this! Poll is up so vote on it! now back to are regularly** **scheduled fanfic.**

It was the next day, and the first day of school, Izuku was in his room cuddled up with La Brava cuddled in his right arm, Minori cuddled in his left arm, and Kinoko cuddled on his chest, and was trying and failing to get them up so they can begin school.

"Come on you three we need to get ready."Izuku said exasperated.

In response to what he said he heard a muffled drawn out no come from his left, and watched as Kinoko tries to use her puppy eyes on him, to his right he felt rather than saw La Brava pout against the right side of his chest.

"Come on you three up we go." In one movement he hugged all three to his chest and got up from his bed, holding them like they were stuffed animals, they looked it to, with them not so much as moving and just limply hanging in his arms.

In response to them not moving he went to one of his shelves and said.

"Well if you three are going to act like stuffed animals, i'm going to treat you like one's." he then proceeded to walk to his wall to where his shelf is and put all three of them on it, then turned to his drawer, all the while keeping an eye on the girls and watching them all turn deep red when he started undressing and then their faces turned disappointed when he put on his required uniform for U.A.

"Ok you three that's enough of a free show, go get changed." then they did something he didn't expect they hopped down and just got dressed right there, and then they all just winked at him in sync and left, all Izuku could think to himself is.

"Ahh, it's going to be one of those days." with a slight ting of worry in his voice he began the trek down to the commons to get food.

~moments later~

Izuku with the girl on their respective places were in front of the door to enter 1-A, sure they had moved to the dorm but entering the classroom would make it official, so shaking off his nerves, while also noticing what was most likely his teacher crawling towards him in a sleeping bag, he opened the door, and was immediately hit by something...soft-ish?

Hitting the ground hard, he took the time to question why his instincts didn't warn him of anything, he began to figure out what hit him, so he started to move his hands to his face, and as his hands landed on what he figured hit him, and was currently covering his face, he heard a muffled 'eep!' and suddenly he had his sight back, and was greeted with the _very_ red face of Tatsumaki, his hands still on, what he now figured out to be, her ass.

Blushing red he ripped his hands off of Tatsumaki's ass, but not before giving another involuntary squeeze that resulted in her becoming even _more_ red in the face, he noticed a group of three approaching one he already he already knew, Kurai Hikari and then the other two he didn't know one had the features of a frog and could only be described as _cute_ especially when she put her finger on her chin and her tongue found itself hanging from her mouth limply, the other girl had the air of a punk girl and had elongated earlobes with earphone jacks at the ends with one of her fingers spinning one of her earlobes in slight nervousness under a mask of neutrality.

"Ah, the frog girl started, sorry about that, the names Tsuyu Asui and the girl next to me is Kyoka Jirou.

"I can introduce myself you know." Kyoka said slightly defensively.

"I know but I wanted to not waste time-"

"Sorry to interrupt but how is it your fault that um, ahem...Tatsumaki flew into me?" Izuku asked slightly confused.

Just as Tsuyu was going to explain that it was a dare, and that Tatsumak said that no matter how hard she threw her she wouldn't feel it, but she was interrupted by a dreary new voice.

"If you have time to chat you have time to be busy." the new voice droned on.

Quickly looking around the group found a sleeping bag with the man in it that Izuku had noticed earlier.

Soon the sleeping bag man moved, sorry, _wiggled_ his way past the group once he got to the middle of the classroom he just laid there, all the while the group looked on until a pink haired girl screamed.  
"Buuug!" the pink girl screamed in disgust but was quickly interrupted by the aforementioned "bug".

"It took you a full minute for _one_ of you to notice me, he then got out of his sleeping bag and dumped a pile of clothes on the floor, put these on and meet me at the testing area, dismissed…."

Catching on quick Izuku dashed to the clothing to get his and the girls clothing before dashing out of the room to where his instincts told him to go, soon he was the first one out and at the testing site, his teacher was already there.  
"Hmm at least one of you is rational." sightly ticked off by his teacher's antics he told him

"Ha, no, it just shows how much people will trust someone when they dont even give their name, I have my instincts so I already know your the teacher and to do what you said, but the others just see a hobo, no matter how impossible for one to be in here, and you didn't even give your hero name at the least." Aizawa was slightly perturbed by his attitude but realized he's used to knowing what he is talking about, and painfully so he was right.

Aizawa had been planning to do what he normally does but that got thrown off when he noticed that the kid in front of him noticed him back in the hallway and then Tatsumaki coming through the door and him getting to see a impromptu session of teenage drama in full throttle, the kid had been throwing him off, even before he came into the place because he knew that this kid had already experienced loss, Aizawa made a point to research everyone of his students and after some research on Izuku Midoriya found just how powerful the kid was, and if what the kid said when Toshinori got a message from him, he would be getting even more powerful soon, but had also lost someone close to him, he found a video of him using the flame suit Yagi mentioned and after doing more digging found that Katsuki Bakugou had been a family friend to the Midoriya's.

Aizawa was soon brought out of his revelry by some more of his student's coming out.  
"Ok first things first im Shota Aizawa but you all will call me Aizawa-sensei and today you all are doing a quirk test assessment today, Midoriya please step forward."

Following his call Izuku stepped forward, and caught a ball Aizawa threw at him.

"Throw that ball as far as you can using your quirk, the only rule is to stay in the circle."

Nodding to show he understood Izuku then walked to the middle of the white lined circle and activated his quirk, soon orange flames burst away from his hands revealing gloves over them and then got into a pitchers pose, and really activated his quirk, soon orange flames were flickering from his palms as they heated up, before he threw he yelled out.

"Cover your ears!" Soon everyone followed his command none sooner than the trio of girls and Kyoka.

And they all watched as a _giant_ cone of flame emerged from his palm and propulsed the ball away, soon the they all heard a ping and saw the teacher reveal the score '5000 km'.

"While slightly overkill you all should be striving for this, to go as far as possible, and remember….Plus Ultra!"

**ENDNOTES!**

**Phew so glad i got this done in time, youtube almost sucked my mind and soul away to its endless stream of videos but i was able to resist for you guys and got this done, if short, next up the actual test and the battle trail and no their will not be any cliffhanger it will be the actual battle trial, also I need to say this since this is SUPER important, i love writing this but im getting slightly burnt out, so i'm putting a pole up for a new story to start working on since i'm indecisive on which one to do, this Will stay daily uploaded just that some time during the weak this won't get uploaded and the other story will but then it's back to this one till the next upload for the other one, so please vote on that, also there may note be a upload for eh the next three days just need a break and start making some other stories that are on the poll ****weather**** their chosen or just eh i want to add this along with the winner but that's that, and as always REVIEW! bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Not dead! And luckily for those that like this it's still going, but honestly I dislike this chapter a lot, it came out nowhere near how I wanted it to go but it's all I can do right now, also it's to show that this fic is still alive. Anyway on to our regularly scheduled fanfic.**

~the chapter~

Soon everyone had lined up and were put in pairs to do the 50 meter run, after some time the fastest being who had boldly proclaimed to be Iida Tenya, it finally got to the last two people waiting.

"Midoriya, Hikari, line up." Aizawa gruffly called.

Following his command Izuku and Kurai lined up and began to wait for the go.

"Go" the robotic sound went off and both student's lept into action, following it Kurai began to become enshrouded in a smoke like darkness where she was swallowed up and the shroud seemed to start twisting inward before collapsing in on itself, where it than revealed the shroud of smokey darkness to suddenly pop up at the finish line.  
".5 seconds, beep, beep, beep, go." The robot droned on starting the race again and signaled for Izuku to go, following the go Izuku immediately formed his gloves and started up with hard flame's and immediately zoomed to the end in a blur of speed.

".3 seconds, test over" the robot once again robotically spoke but this time everyone forgot their restrains and began talking about how fast both of them were and Iida somehow being both sad at being slower but proud of his classmates abilities when then a girl with gray cat like eyes and a spikey raven colored ponytail spoke up.  
"It just said the test is over, but what about the two girls that are always with him Aizawa-sensei?" As she finished speaking she pointed to the three girls that were climbing back up to their respective spots immediately stopped and looked at her with 'deer's caught in headlights look' plastered on their faces, before slowly continuing to climb while awkwardly looking back at the other students, but soon Aizawa broke the awkward air.

"All three of them are in a group approved by the principal in the beginning of the tests assigning them individually as Midoriya being the leader while Mineta and Manami-A.K.A. La Brava, are assigned as support to him making them only one student in the eyes of the school, even if they are three seperate people, this does not happen often unless a group of people, one being the leader and the others with support type quirks, directly contact the school and ask for permission, along with legal papers being signed." Ending his slight speech he swiftly moved on leaving everyone who did not understand in the dust and quickly moved on with the other tests.

Time flew by for Izuku and the girls going through the tests most of the time Izuku doing them but some time's one of the other girls doing them, like Minori doing the side to side test, and La Brava doing the flexibility test, both getting the top on both, Izuku getting the top on the rest, the test rank were soon shown after the test ended, Izuku being ranked first, Aizawa quickly wiggled away in his sleeping bag while dismissing them for the day, though hesitant, they soon returned to their dorms.

A few hours later as Izuku and his girls were in his dorm each doing their own thing, Izuku doing weights, La Brava doing Yoga(**who knew? Well...you do now, in my story at least**), Izuku also was sneaking glances at La Brava every once and awhile, La Brava noticing and putting on more of a show as she bent over, Minori at their shared computer, sharing a seat with Kinoko as they browsed more _adult_ popular trends giggling every one and awhile, when suddenly a banging started at their door swiftly followed by Iida's voice.

"Please report to the common's down stairs the majority of the class has decided to do a type of meet and greet down stairs to get to know one another better, please be down stairs at your earliest convenience!" followed by a loud bang and the sound of his footsteps, leaving the four occupants in silence.

"I bet it was his head that made that loud bang." Minori soon broke the silence with this statement, causing the others to follow along as they started different degrees of laughter at the thought of Iida bowing to the door and not so much as flinching as he hit it, being as serious as possible even in the event of such a comical action, but soon composed themselves and got changed quickly to _actually_ greet their future classmates' as it had gotten interrupted earlier.

Soon the quintet found themselves down stairs in the commons and looked to be the last ones to arrive, spotting three empty seats left Izuku swifty sat down in the middle of the three chairs, and just as he sat down a pink skinned girl jumped up and began speaking.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here! I'll kick this off first, my name is Mina Ashido and my quirk is acid allowing me to melt through anything, oh and I like anything cute and odd!" with an energetic voice Ashido kicked off the introduction with a wide smile on her face, were she than sat down and gestured to the person next to her, what Izuku could only be described as a invisible girl, such as the girl like clothing she was wearing but was invisible but looked to have girl like curve's as well were clothes also were.

"Hi everyone! My name's Hagakure Tooru! And I lik-" Izuku being who he was tuned everything out at the same time payed attention to what everyone said and their quirks when finally it got to the last few left, Izuku and the girls had already introduced themselves, Izuku felt himself snap to attention as it got to the last few..

"Well my name is Kurai Hikari, and my quirk is 'Dark Light' which may sound redundant and no Momo(**I can NOT spell Momo's last name so Momo it is.**) not that dark light, to put it simply my quirk allow's me to do a type of yin yang thing, the light and dark and such, allowing to control light and dark, but it also messes with my personality, but also allows me to also influence others at the same time, but not to the extent of change who they are, just making them act more on their good or bad sides." soon after though impossible to tell because of the inability to look at for the others and her own skin being how it is from Izuku's perspective it was impossible to tell if she was embarrassed but her scramble to sit down and her head being put down they thought she might be but was soon followed up by Tatsumaki.

"Hmph, my name is Tatsumaki and my quirk is called 'god's mind' and from what you all have seen it should be obvious what my quirk is, it's a type of telekinesis but it's the strongest to date and allows me to break many physics that hold many of you down, that's It." Her short and impersonal speech made many wan't to take a step back from her of course they would than realise that's pointless because of her quirk but she was than followed by the very last person.

"Hi! My name's HImiko Toga! And my quirk is called 'shapeshifter', I love cute things and I. Love. Blood! I hope I can be friends with all of you!" everyone besides Izuku and his harem, "they are not a harem!" Izuku vehemently denied, *ahem* trio of girlfriends, and of course the four future ones, looked around awkwardly until Tsuyu broke the silence.

"Well I hope to be friends with you to, call me Tsu." squealing excitedly Toga rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug before she started animatedly talking to her, slowly everyone began doing their own thing either leaving or starting a new game at the console in the common room, marking the end of the first day at U.A.

**ENDNOTES!**

***sigh* sadly this is shorter than I wish it was but this honestly fought me the whole way up to now, I rewrote this so many times because it was just not how I wanted to deliver it to you all but it just was not coming how right and now as I give this to you all, for those that are upset on how this went believe me I am to if any of you have any ideas on how to perfect this please leave a review or even PM me the next chapter WILL be coming out sooner than this one, anyway, as always leave a review! bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

He was back, in the astral place were he first got his quirk, but this time, next to the Orange sun, was another, it looked like it was stone, but it had cracks that let red light seep through, it was clearly connected to the ring, but before he could do anything else, he heard familiar crackles of an explosion about to starting, instantly he threw his body to his right as a explosion went off were his head once was.

Turning, he looked to see off red colored smoke slowly wafting through the air, and as the air cleared, their was Bakugou, someone he had personally seen die, but as he looked into his angry red eyes, they seemed to almost glow, but before he could do anything,"Fight me Deku! Prove to me you deserve this power!" with those final words Bakugou launched himself at him.

The flames of his explosion's were now pure red, and just barely dodging by a hair didn't mean that he wasn't hit, the power behind his explosion were far stronger than before, sending Izuku skidding back even though he wasn't directly hit, getting over his shock, he tried to start his flames, but they didn't come when they were suppose to, with a creaking sound, he turned his head towards the source of his power, only to find the orange sun from before was clashing with the stone, red crack filled sun, they were pushing against one another, and what worried him most was that the red cracked stone sun was winning.

The echoing sound of steps filled the air, turning, he saw Bakugou, his face pulled into a frown, slowly making his way to him, and in the next moment he moved faster than he had ever before, using his explosions to power his run, just like how he used his flames himself, and grabbed his face, the last thing he heard was,"Tsk, you aren't ready yet." before the sound of an explosion rang in his ears.

* * *

With a jerk he tried to get up, except he found himself trapped, but before he could start panicking he took in the room, a single streak of light revealing dust lazily floating through the air, the beam of light somewhat highlighting the smile on one his few All Might posters they had let him keep, than realization dawned on him, with a slow exhale of air he released the tension in his muscles having realized he was in his room, peering down, he caught the sight of his girlfriends, all on his chest instead of in their normal places, trying to be quiet, he carefully maneuvered himself out from beneath them, and sat them carefully on the bed.

Stretching to work out the weariness in his muscles, he did a few warmups, than ,with a shake of his head he started towards the door, and quietly opened it, before just as quietly slipping out, and carefully closing it, turning, he took a deep breath before he moved down the hallway.

Looking between the stairs and the elevator he decided that he needed to clear his head some so he started the trek down the stairs, letting his mind wander over the dream.

Once he got down to the Commons area he casually walked to the fridge in the connected kitchen, before finding two of the items he had left in it, ignoring the odd reflective thermos in it, he quickly got the two items he needed out and sat them on the counter next to the fridge, with a quick search he found a cabinet filled with cups, and got a tall clear glass one, and sat it down, reached over and poured the first ingredient in it, before reaching over and grabbing the second and pouring some of it in the glass, before quickly finding a drawer full of spoons before using it to mix the to ingredients together, find a bowl real quick he filled it with water before putting the spoon in it and sitting both in the sink, spoon still in the bowl, before grabbing his glass, but he than heard voice behind him.

"Is that Chocolate Milk?" a Girl Giggled behind him, quickly turning he found one of his classmates, Himiko toga if he remembered correctly, she was in a large cardigan that hanged below her knees, most likely her version of PJ's, he also noticed that her hair was down, a flash of Bakugou with his spiky hair grew out all the way past his shoulders appeared in his mind, a punishment from Auntie Mitsuki refusing to let him get it cut till he fixed his attitude in the house he quickly snapped out of it, looking to see that she was still expecting an answer but had the thermos from earlier in the Microwave.

"Oh yea um it's a little silly, but no matter how hard I try I'm not much of a morning person, so I have to have some type of stimulant, but coffee tastes horrible to me, but then my mom introduced me to this and I've been hooked ever since." he gave her a small, awkward smile, her only giggling before reaching to get the thermos, still looking at his glass of Chocolate Milk, but as she reached it her hand flinched back from the heat.

"Ah! Are you ok?" Izuku worriedly grabbed her thermos, sitting it on the counter, than closing the microwave, before grabbing her hand, looking closely he saw that the tips of her left hand were slightly red, hearing a giggle, he looked up, seeing Himiko giggling at his actions, and he quickly release her hand, realizing what he did,"Oh sorry, I should have asked first." Izuku spoke worriedly.

"Oh no it's fine, but if you're this worried over what couldn't even be a 1st degree burn, I'm pretty sure your hero name will end up being 'the flame hero:Dadzuku ' hehehehe." she quickly collapsed into laughter, he let out a few chuckles himself, finding the name pretty funny, before he soon collected himself.

"Well if you don't mind...may I?" with a gesture he went to grab her hand again, and her, obviously curious, let him grab her hand that she had burned earlier.

* * *

Himiko had mixed feelings about the boy in front of her, well him and Shoto Todoroki, the son of Endeavor, she would have to see if he was a fake hero or not, she hadn't had enough time to really see, but the boy, he had a fire quirk, just like Endeavor, he also had three separate girlfriends, though they all seemed to smell of love so they probably loved one another so it was probably a Poly relationship, but he seemed so worried over her only getting a slight burn, he also seemed modest, and while he didn't seem very prideful, he was so powerful that it was like he was being prideful, but wasn't really being prideful.

She felt a shiver go through her as his eyes that were originally pools of liquid emerald became pure orange, like a fire was burning in his eyes.

She felt her hand slowly heat up, but before it could get uncomfortable all the heat that was in her fingertips disappeared, almost like they cooled off, looking up she could only dumbly mutter,"How did you...are you able to control heat?" He chuckled, his eyes slowly returning back to emerald,"You see, like most fire quirk users, I can only control my flames, but what most don't realize is that most of the time, it's that we control heat that we generate, but a loophole that i've found is that if a fire user applies heat to a already heated object, well physics don't distinguish between natural and generated heat, so if one does that, the two natural and generated heats mix together, and allows them to control the previously naturally generated heat, I actually got the idea from the saying, fight fire with fire." Himiko couldn't stop her eyes from going wide, from what he said, he could completely reinvent how people who have fire quirks use their quirks.

Besides everything else that would make him special like his girlfriends or quirk, when he talked to people he seemed so...normal, like he wasn't the guy who had a super powerful quirk, multiple girlfriends, super intelligent, number one in basically everything they had done so far, and finally it was like he wasn't scared or disgusted by her.

* * *

"You do know that I like blood right?" Izuku looked in Himiko's eyes, and knew that what she asked was a loaded question,"You said you love blood right? Besides it obviously being for your quirk, I can only assume that from your reaction people were disgusted by or scared of your quirk right? So from there I can guess that most likely you weren't allowed blood, willingly, did you? Ah, and that thermos probably is filled with blood isn't it?" as he talked her eyes seemed to go impossibly wide, and instead of her eyes being filled with 'almost' insanity when she talked about her quirk and love for blood when they introduced themselves, instead they were filled with confusion and fear, fear of rejection.

Takes a moment to look her in the eye, before taking a slow step back, "Himiko, let me ask you something, you know my quirk revolves around fire, but the question is, 'is that all it can do?'" with a slow movement he went to the kitchen table, and grabbed a apple from the basket sitting on it, with that he turned back around to Himiko's face, with a outstretched hand towards her, he held the apple in the palm of his hands, and than let his true flames light up.

* * *

Himiko's couldn't deny that what she saw didn't make her shiver in slight fear, Izuku was a hero hopeful, but most likely, if he had ever been a villain no one could have stopped him, that was the only thing she could think off as she saw ring flow orange, spewing out completely orange flames, and saw as anywhere the flames made contact with the apple, it turned into stone, and only a second passed before they receded, leaving a stone looking apple in his hand, with a small smile he tossed it to her, letting her feel the weight off the now stone apple, leaving her to contemplate what she had been shown just now.

* * *

**AN-**

**I'll admit this is just sort of a intermission chapter, with a new plot bone to chew on, to get the creative juices flowing, and also this fic isn't dead, it was just postponed for...other projects, and a slight drawback to writing so much, but I've taken a break, and unlike last time I said this, their should be one way sooner, and I say this in full confidence as I'm already writing the next chapter as of doing this author note, anyway , please review...or something like that? I don't really remember what I said at the end of my chapters before, and I'm to lazy to look**


End file.
